Transformers and Naruto! Season 1!-The Second Hokage's Grandson!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Senju Satoru is a member of both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans and the Grandson of Tobirama Senju. After his cousin Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, he was sent on a mission to try and find more about the lands outside of the Elemental Nations for them past the barrier that kept two sets of Humans apart. The rest of the summary is inside.
1. 1: It All Began With two Cars!

**_1: It All Began With two Cars!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _So, I've decided on doing another Transformers: Prime and Naruto crossover story where Senju Tobirama had a Daughter, who meet, fall in love, and had a Son of her own with an Uzumaki male._** ** _Anyways onto the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Satoru is a member of both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans and the Grandson of Tobirama Senju. After his cousin Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, he was sent on a mission to try and find more about the lands outside of the Elemental Nations for them past the barrier that kept two sets of Humans apart. But, when he's 18, with his Neighbors help, their Son, Samuel James Witwicky and him get a car and a motorcycle that turns out to be alive, the young Senju finds himself trying to help save his planet. But, Satoru also finds himself slowly falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots. Is he welling to give up his Shinobi live style or well, he give up the one being that managed to win his heart without even trying? Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)**_

...My Line...

 _No one knows what's awaits for them after death, but some have a good idea involving seeing the love ones that they've lost and no one believed that more than Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He had lived his 51 years to the fullest, he had protected the village his brother had fought so hard to make and left it in the hands of his beloved student._

 _He had even married a beautiful and strong woman, who hailed from the Uzumaki Clan, named Uzumaki Nagisa. Nagisa had then given him a son that he had named Senju_ _Itama, both of whom were his splitting image. And Itama is his pride and joy._

 _As he took his last breath and closed his eyes finally succumbing to his multiple injuries, the Second Hokage was happy. He thought that he would be seeing all of his brothers again. But, if there was one regret that he had it was leaving his wife alone to raise their son on her own, he now would have to grow up without a Father._

…My Line…

 _ **(24 years later: the Kyuubi no Kitsune Attack!)**_

 _12 years ago a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out mashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The Ninjas rose up to defend their villages against the attack._

 _"Hold the attack!" a Leaf Ninja ordered. "And wait for the Fourth Hokage!"_

 _"It's getting closer!" another yelled as the first jumped into action. "Don't let it near the village!"_

 _Just then a big red toad wearing a dark blue cloak appeared on the battle field facing the fox and on its head stood a young sunny blonde haired man wearing a white haori with crimson red flames on the bottom._

 _One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrifice his life to capture the beast and sealed into a human body._

 _The young man did hand seals as he faced the fox before there was a bright light._

 _This Ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

…My Line…

 _Before time began there was...the Cube._

 _We know not were comes from, only that it has the power to create worlds and fill them with life._

 _That is how our race was born._

 _For a time we lived in harmony, but like all great power, some wanted it for good...others for evil._

 _And so began the war: A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space._

 _We scattered across the Galaxy hoping to find it and rebuild our home, searching every star, every world._

 _And just when all hope seemed lost, a message of the new discovery, drew us to unknown planet called...Earth._

 _But, we were already too late._ \- Optimus Prime

...My Line...

 ** _(12 to 13 years after the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack: Konohagakure no Sato!)_**

A young male about the age of 17 to 18, who wearing a white wolf shape mask that has two blue like slashes, could be found kneeling in front of a blonde haired woman, who sat behind a desk, looking at him.

"You do understand your mission, Wolf?" she asked him.

"Hai, Lady Hokage (Yes, Lady Fire Shadow)," he answered with a nod.

"Good," she sighed as she sat forward and lanced her hands together in front of her face. "Do be careful though."

"I understand Milady," he said before in a swirl of water, he was gone.

"May Kami be with you, Satoru," the Hokage whispered before she let out a sigh.

...My Line...

 ** _(_** _ **Two Days before Meet:**_ **_Qatar!)_**

Flying high over the desert of Qatar were two Osprey military helicopters with one carrying an eight man Special Ops Team.

"Oh, God, five months of this," one of the men sighed happily. "I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm."

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks," another stated. "I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-" a young man known as Figueroa or Fig to his friends started.

"I'm never going to your mama's house," Robert Epps most commonly known as Epps stated.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Figs went on as if Epps didn't say anything.

"I understand," Epps nodded as then to the rest of the teams annoyances Fig started to speak in Spanish so Epps starts to mimic Figueroa's Spanish words. "English, please."

"English," William Lennox, leader of the team stated with finality in his voice. "I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

"Why you got to ruin it for me, man?" Fig asked him. "That's my heritage."

He then went back to speaking in Spanish.

"Fine," Lennox sighed. "Go with the Spanish. Whatever."

"Hey, you guys remember weekends?" another man named Donnelly asked. "Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

"Perfect day," sighed Epps.

"What about you, Captain?" Fig asked them with a smile. "You got a perfect day?"

"Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time," answered Lennox.

"Awww..." some of the soldiers awed.

"He's adorable," Donnelly joked.

"That's too-" Epps went to join in.

"Shut up," Lennox ordered.

There was a lot of various chatter by the base soldiers as they got off the plans after landing.

"Hey, I'm ready to do this," Epps told them with a smile. "Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man."

…My Line…

"Hey, hey!" a soldier yelled.

"Watch this crossover, baby," Epps told the solider he was playing with. "Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line."

…My Line…

"Step aside, ladies," Fig ordered as he pushed some of the soldiers that were showering out of the way.

"Oh, man."

"What? Oh-"

…My Line…

"Lennox!" a local boy named Mahfouz called out as he ran up.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Water?" Mahfouz asked

"Oh, thank you," Lennox smiled at him. "Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

…My Line…

It wasn't long till Lennox walked into the tent and looked at the soldier there.

"My wife on?" he asked a soldier nearby.

"Yes, Captain."

Lennox smiled as he walked over to another computer where Sarah Lennox face was on with a baby girl in her arms.

"Ahahaha! My ladies!"

"Look," she told their Daughter, who made baby noises.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped Lennox. "Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

"She has your laugh," informed Sarah.

"She laughed?" asked Lennox as his Daughter made more baby noises.

"Her first one, yeah," nodded Sarah

"You la- you sure she didn't just fart?" William went to say before asking.

"No, she's a lady," Sarah sighed before the baby girl started to cry. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will." It was then that the computers started to go on the fritz. "Will?"

"Sarah?" asked Lennox. "Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon. Damn."

Will let out a sigh before standing up straight and looking and without a second thought he left the tent.

...My Line...

Once outside and noticing that it was already dark out making Lennox let out a grunt though they were wondering what was going on as everyone was running around in a panic.

"They bombed the antenna farm!" Epps yelled as he run towards him. "We're under attack!"

Without a second thought he grabbed guns that were nearby before rushing towards the tanks.

"Here, come here!" Will ordered his team and Mahfouz, who let out a squeal. "Come here!" The strange machine let outs strange noise while soldiers where shouting. "Here, hide in here!"

"Oh, my God," gasped Fig. "Okay."

"No!" yelled Epps as he tripped and fall onto his back under the machine. "Oh! Oh-" He then left out a pair of binoculars to his eyes which had the thing looking at him. Fig holds up a mini cannon and fired at the machine before it could attack Epps, who stumbled up to his feet. "What the f-"

"Epps, let's go!" Lennox yelled as Epps almost collapse next to him

The team all took off running while the machine attacked the base after setting another machine after the ones that got away.

...My Line...

 ** _(Tranquility, Nevada!)_**

Senju Satoru is a young 18-year-old boy, who has neck length windswept untamable silver hair with his bangs covering his forehead as the rest frame his ivory tone face, his eyes when opened are rumored to be almond shape that were an electric aqua blue color that really stood out, and thanks to being a running back for the high schools football team he had a strong looking build. Satoru also has an angler face with high cheek bones upon which had a horizontal thin pale red lines right under his eyes upon each cheek with a vertical thin pale red line on his chin, and a strong jaw that many find on nobles. He was sitting in the back of a classroom making plans to return in the Elemental Nations for the Summers to visit and report back to the Fifth Hokage, Senju Tsunade.

"Mr Senju!"

He snapped his eyes up to the teacher.

"Yes?" the young Senju asked.

"Would you please pay attention?" the teacher asked which made him to roll his eyes as he looked at his list of names. "Sam Witwicky, your up."

Satoru watched as Samuel James Witwicky got up from his desk, went to the front, and then dump out the contents of his backpack.

"Sorry, I've got a lot of stuff," he said making the silver haired teen to sigh. "For my family gen..."

The young Senju let out a sigh as a jock in front of him used a rubber band to hit Sam.

" **Baka** (Idiot) Trent," he growled under his breath.

"Who did...who did that?" the teacher asked as he stood and then pointed at the room of teens. "People! Responsibility!"

Satoru rolled his eyes again as he didn't look threatening unlike his Mother and Aunt when they were angered.

"Okay," Sam started again. "So, for my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explore." He reached out to take a paper with a map on it. "In fact, he was one of the first to explore the Arctice Circle, which is a big deal."

'Oh, joy,' Satoru thought.

"In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf, Sam explained. "So that's the story."

The young Senju completely tuned him out, but then stood up when the bell rung, however, he froze as his eyes stared at a pair of glasses that Sam was holding up. He noticed a map was imprinted on them, but he shock his head before grabbing everything and putting them away. Satoru walked out of the classroom while Sam kept trying to sell the glasses.

"Satoru, wait up!" a female voice called out making the silver haired adult to stop and look over his shoulder to see a dark haired girl running towards him.

"Mikaela?" he asked.

"I wanted to know if your coming to the lake party later?" Mikaela asked as she caught up.

Satoru looked at her as they walked out of the school building.

"Yeah, I'll be there," the Senju answered.

"Great," Mikaela cheered before heading towards Trent and the group of jock. "See you there!"

The silver haired male nodded before walking over to a green convertible Porsche car with an older man.

"Hello, Mr Witwicky," he greeted with a blank expression as he got into the back of the car.

"So, have a good day in school, Satoru?"

"School was fine Mr Witwicky," was the answer he got.

"So, where's Sam?" Ron asked him.

All the silver haired male did was point where the said boy was running towards them waving around a piece of paper.

"Yes!" yelled Sam happily. "Yes, yes. I got it. I got it."

"So?" Ron asked

"A-minus," was the answer. "It's an A, though."

"Wait, wait, wait," Ron said as he went to take the paper. "I can't see." He then looked at it and liked he was thinking about it. "It's an A."

"So I'm good?" asked Sam.

"You're good," was the answer that Ron gave him.

All Satoru did was close to his eyes as Ron pulled away from the school.

...My Line...

"I got a little surprise for you, son," Ron said as he pulled into a Porsche dealership.

The young Senju just raised a silver eyebrow though his blue eyes shinned in amusement.

"What kind of s-" Sam trailed off as he saw the Porsches.

"Yeah, a little surprise," smirked the older Witwicky.

"No. No, no, no, no!" Sam started to freak out as he looked around in excitement. "Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me."

"Yeah. I am," Ron told him with a laugh. "You're not getting a Porsche."

The silver haired teen snorted before tuning them out as they pulled up to a dealership with cars and trucks that belong in the junkshop.

"Here?" Sam asked in outrage. "No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad."

The three males got of the car before walking into the lot and Satoru put his hands into the pockets of his dark blue skinny jeans that was hanging of his hips slightly.

"When I was your age, I'd have been happy with four wheels and an engine."

"Okay, let me explain something to you." Sam stated as he looked at the cars. "Okay? You ever see 40-Year-Old Virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's what this is. And this is 50-year-old virgin."

"Ah, okay."

"You want me to live that life? Hmm?"

"No sacrifice-"

"Yeah, no victory."

"No victory."

"You know, I got it. The old Witwicky motto, dad."

"Right."

"Gentlemen," an African American greeted them. "Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs." The Senju slightly glared at the man as he laughed. "How can I help you?"

"Well, my son and his friend here...are looking to buy their first car."

"You come to see me?"

"We had to," Sam answered.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Sam."

"Satoru

"Sam, Satoru, let me talk to you. Sam, Satoru, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods. Let me tell you something, son. A driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver.

"Mm."

Rolling his eyes, Satoru look around the lot as some yellow and black along with white mixed with red, blue, and black flash past by his eyes. So, he walked over to check it out with a small smile.

"Wow," he breathed as he ran his hands over the hood of both a 1977 Chevy Camaro and 1936 Martini Porsche 935 Turbo racing car that both have faded paint jobs. "Now what are handsome cars like you two doing here, hm?" To his shock the Camaro car shivered under his hand. "What in the hell?" Satoru removed to his hand as he looked at the car with narrow eyes before he then looked over his shoulder to the other three males. "Sam! Mr Witwicky!" All men turned towards his. "Come over here! And check out these Cars!"

Sam walked over to him and the car.

"What did you find, Satoru?"

"A 1977 Chevy Camaro and a 1936 Martini Porsche 935 Turbo racing car," the silver haired male answered with a smile. "They are a beauty, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered. "This one ain't bad." He ran his hand over the length of the Camaro. "This one's has got racing stripes."

Satoru moved to stand in front of the racing car to take a look under the hood as Ron moved to stand next to Sam while the car salesman Bobby went to stand behind it to begin his pitch.

"Yeah, it got racing..." he began, but trailed off looking highly confused again. "Yeah, what is this? What the heck is this?" Bobby looked around as his voice rosed in volume. "I don't know nothing about these cars. Manny!"

Sam slunk into the diver's seat while Satoru popped the hood of the Porsche opened to take a look under it while Bobby looked away.

"Oh my Kami (God)," the blue eyed teen breathed in awe. "This engine is amazing." He eyes narrowed even more then before closing the hood of the race car. "Well I can say that Mikaela would no doubt go nuts over this engine if he saw it." This of course had him looking at the race car with a subsuspicious look while wondering if it was the same for the other car. 'I wonder...'

While Satoru was looking over the engine, Sam's picturing himself driving it around town.

"Feels good," he mumbled running his hand over the steering wheel before he noticed an odd emblem in the center of the wheel that made him lean closer to it as he removed the dust with his finger. "Hey, Satoru!"

"Yeah?" the young Senju asked as he closed the Porsche's hood.

"Come here for a second?" asked the young Witwicky.

Rising an eyebrow the blue eyed 17-year-old walked around the car and to the driver's side door of the Camaro.

"What's up?" he asked as he leaned in.

"This symbol..." Sam began as he pointed it out to him.

Satoru looked more closely to it as he crossed his arms over his chest as his hands then gripped his arms above the elbows while he was wearing his muscle blue shirt while the sleeves went to his elbows. He pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of the kind robotic face that was on display in the center of the wheel before he tune back in.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels, and paint job..." Bobby told them with a smile.

"But, the paints faded," Sam stated as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but it's custom," Bobby retorted.

'This guy is ridiculous,' Satoru thought annoyed. 'Not even Jiraiya-Sensei is this ridiculous.'

"So, it's custom faded?" Sam asked from the diver's seat as Bobby leaned down to look at the male teen.

"Well, it's your first car so I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bobby told him before standing back up and made eye contact with Ron as the Senju rolled his eyes. "5 grand."

"Nope, I'm not paying over 4," Ron said as he crossed his arms while shaking his head. "Sorry."

"And what of this car, Bobby?" Satoru asked as he leaned against the race car after he rolled his blue eyes while putting his phone into the back pocket of his jeans.

"While seeing as it's a race car from the 1936 than it's about 10 grand," was the dealership owner answer.

'That's about right,' the silver haired adult thought before he handed the 10 grand and signed the paperwork that employ brought out to him.

" _Greater then man_..." the 17-year-old heard the radio play which had him looking at the Camaro with a raised eyebrow. " _Get down and cover your head Son_."

14 years of ninja training, 11 years of bounty hunting and 6 months missions had taught him to never question any thing and so without thinking about it, Satoru dropped to the ground while throwing his arms over his head as a high pitch sound came from the car. The silver haired teen stood up slowly noticing that the other three males where doing the same thing before Bobby turned slowly in a circle to see very car in the lot, minus the Camaro and Porshe, was windowless.

"4,000," he squeaked as he swirled around on his heels and held up 4 fingers.

A pair of blue eyes snapped towards the Camaro with a glare as Sam and Ron went inside to sign the paperwork for the car. The young Shinobi crossed his arms over his chest as he gave the disapproved look to the car that he now knew was not not normal.

...My Line...

The Autobot Scout, Bumblebee, for reasons that he couldn't explain why he felt upset that he made the silver haired and blue eyed friend of Samuel James Witwicky disappointed with him. It also made him wonder how this boy could give a look that made him feel this emotion when the only one, who has been able to do that, up till now was his leader, Optimus Prime. There was also seems to be a problem that he was catching onto him thanks to him. Dear Primus, was he in trouble.

...My Line...

"Satoru!" Sam called out as he run out waving a set of keys. "The car is mine!"

The Senju looked at Sam with a smile that felt fake to him.

"That's good Sam," he told him as he walked over to his own car. "Hey, I'll see you at home."

"Ok," agreed the young Witwicky with a nod.

Satoru watched as Sam got in, started the engine, and drove the Camaro out of the car dealership's lot. The smile fall from the Senju's face as he got into his own car and headed out of the dealership to an autoshop for paint and wax.

...My Line...

The Autobot Saboteur, Jazz, watched as his charge headed into the autoshop that they pulled to a stop in front of. He waited a few kilks before he opened up the com. unit to his team's leader.

::Jazz to Optimus Prime:: the Saboteur called.

::Optimus Prime here:: a deep baritone mechanical male answered back. ::Are you with the Senju boy?::

::Yes, sir:: Jazz answered as he saw the boy walk by the window with four cans of paints, two kinds of tap, two cans of wax, and a cloth for the wax. ::Optimus, I think that you should know that this boy has natural silver hair and electric aqua blue eyes::

::How is that possible?:: the Prime asked.

::Pit if I know:: answered the mech as the boy came back out with the items in bags that he put in the truck of the race car. ::All I know is that I ran a scan on him without his knowing cause I have not seen a human that coloring before and...it came back that it's his natural hair and eye color::

::That's add:: mumbled Optimus. ::But, anyways, keep a visual on him and find out what makes the Decepticons want him so bad for::

::Got it:: the mech said as the boy got it and he allowed the male human to start his engine. ::Jazz out::

Deciding to get some recharge after speaking with his leader Jazz allowed the silver haired mech that for some reason reminds him of a human mech teenage Optimus only with a temper to do the driving.

...My Line...

Once the Senju got home, he let out a sigh as he walked into the house from the back door while taking off his shoes that are always left by the door. Satoru threw his book bags on the dining room table with another sigh before the young Senju walked up a set of stairs and into his room. The electric aqua blue-eyed teen's room was designed to looked like a modern style bedroom to it.

The four walls were painted an ocean blue with a wave and sea life designs along the bottom in a sea green color. Against the right hand side wall sat the only Japanese thing which is a tomaru platform bed with blue sheets and pillowcases while the comforter was as silver as steel. His night side sat next to his bed holding his alarm clock and bedside lamp while against the left hand side wall sat a desk that held a cyan laptop that had been colored an ocean blue color with a sea foam green trident on top along with a few text books. Along the rest of the right side was a book shelf that had a few scrolls, books, and manga.

All of his furniture was made out of white oak that had been painted the colors of the sea with waves and sea life designs. The young Senju walked over to his dresser that sat near the bedroom door and pulled out a blue swim trunks that has a green waves designs. Satoru had always felt drawn to not only the colors of the sea, but also dark colors as well.

With a third sigh that day, the silver haired boy walked into his bathroom and stripped down before throwing on the swimming trunks along with an open short sleeve black muscle shirt. Once dressed, the blue-eyed teen looked into his mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair while staring at his reflection. With a fourth sight that day, Satoru walked out of the bathroom and down the flight of stairs heading for the back door where he threw on a pair of black flip flops before he headed out the door and to his car.


	2. 2: The Lake Party!

**_2: The Lake Party!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Satoru is a member of both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans and the Grandson of Tobirama Senju. After his cousin Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, he was sent on a mission to try and find more about the lands outside of the Elemental Nations for them past the barrier that kept two sets of Humans apart. But, when he's 18, with his Neighbors help, their Son, Samuel James Witwicky and him get a car and a motorcycle that turns out to be alive, the young Senju finds himself trying to help save his planet. But, Satoru also finds himself slowly falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots. Is he welling to give up his Shinobi live style or well, he give up the one being that managed to win his heart without even trying? Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)**_

...My Line...

The Saboteur sat in the drive way of the Senju home in his alt-mode when the silver haired boy walked out of the back door and over to stand in front of him with more showing than before.

"Let's get you cleaned up before putting on a new coat of paint," he sighed.

Jazz watched as he walked towards the garage where he pulled out cleaning supplies before pouring soap into the bucket that he had placed down next to him. He then filled it with water and dropped a sponge into it before he turned the water hose onto him causing the music loving Autobot to jump at the cold water hitting him as the Senju rise him down.

Jazz didn't know what to do as he watched the human mech put the hose down, pick up the sponge, and started to wash him down while ignoring the fact that he had moved...much to his embarrassment. The Saboteur relaxed as he was cleaned by the mech though when he reached the hood of the alt-mode before stopping when he couldn't reach the spot in the center of it, did he pay a bit more attention.

...My Line...

Satoru stared at the spot that he hadn't gotten to yet before letting out a sigh. He knew that he was being stupid and acting a bit like a girl which had him mentally shuddering. And so, with another sigh, the young Senju leaned over the hood to reach the spot though the action caused the hood of the Camaro to heat up under him.

"That feels great," a mechanical Brooklyn accented male voice sounded as the 18-year-old boy had to pressing up against the Porsche to reach the spot making the silver haired teen roaring back in anger and embarrassment.

"I had a feeling that you were not normal," the Senju stated as he placed his hands on hips.

"Scrap," the male voice sighed.

The young silver haired adult smirks.

"So, who or better yet what are you?" he asked as he went back to work of raising down the car.

"My name is Jazz," the disguised mech answered. "I am an autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as an Autobot for short."

"I see," the young adult sighed as he started with the repainting the whole bot disguised car white. "Well, I'm Senju Satoru...huh...that is to say Satoru Senju."

"Satoru, huh?" Jazz asked. "What origin is that?"

"It's Japanese meaning Daybreak," was the answer he got when the young adult opened the driver door as the silver haired 18-year-old sat in the front seat while he dusted it out before waxing the leather seats that were still in good conditions. Once he was done, the young Senju let out a sigh as he got of Jazz's alt-mode while whipping his forehead. "Well, that's all I can do while the white paint is drying."

"That's fine," Jazz stated.

"I'll finish the rest of the paint job once it's done," Satoru sighed. "And then give you a waxing."

Jazz revved his engine happily before the two of them started talking getting to know one other though the young Senju left out that he was a Ninja from a different of Earth. It was an hour later when Satoru finished giving the Saboteur a new paint job before he back into the house to get cleaned up and than dressed

...My Line...

The young silver haired stood in front of a floor length mirror running a brush through his hair already dressed in the clothes that he plans on wearing to the Lake Party after a shower. The outfit in question is his white leather jacket that has stormy blue ghost flames design on the bottom with a black double ended pitch fork on the back that he has left opened over a muscle violet tank top and a pair of dark gray skinny jeans that hangs off his hips tucked into a pair of mid-calf black leather combat boots. Putting down his brush, Satoru than shocked his head to mess up his hair a bit to give it a windswept look before he fastened on a black double ended pitch fork outlined in white hanging a golden chain around his neck. Letting out a sigh, the young Senju looked at the pendent and ran his thumb over the kanji that spelled out his name With one last sigh, Satoru grabbed two Jerichoes 9 mm handguns that he tucked into the waistband of his jeans making sure that his shirt and jacket hide them before he walked out of his room and then his house.

...My Line...

A small smile came to the silver haired male's face when he saw Sam waiting for her already in the Camaro and with a small wave to the Witwicky parents he climbed into the passenger seat.

"I want you home at eleven o'clock!" Judy Witwicky called out to Sam.

"Yeah, alright," Sam called back.

"Eleven o'clock!" Ron reinforced as Sam waved.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely," Judy called out once again as Sam started the Camaro before letting out a gasp.

"Seat belts on!" Ron yelled at them as Sam pulled out the drive away.

Satoru let out a slight laugh though the rest of they said went unheard.

...My Line...

"Hey, Satoru," Sam spoke up as he drove.

"Yeah?" he asked while he looked at him.

The young male swallowed nervously while glancing at his from the corner of his eyes at him unaware that his very much alive Camaro was listening in.

"Umm...don't get mad, but I promised that I'll pick Miles up for the Lake Party," he told his as calmly as possible.

At that moment, the Camaro went deathly quiet though both Bumblebee and Sam noticed Satoru's eyes narrow and darken.

"I'm sorry, but it almost sounded like you said that you were going to pick up Miles," he stated as calmly as possible.

Sam once again swallowed as he was hit the young Satoru's controllable KI though the young Autobot was horrified that a young human teen can even have KI and control it in the first place.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he informed.

"Samuel James Witwicky!" Satoru growled almost sounding a bit demonic. "You know that I hate Miles especially when he likes to make fun of the fact I'm a jock." He let out another growl as Sam pulled up onto Miles Street. "I swear to Kami-sama that if he tries anything Samuel then both him and you well disappear to never be seen again. Got it?"

"GOT IT!" Sam yelled in fear as he glared at him before quickly climbing into the back to try and get away from Miles.

The young Scout watched as the teen crossed his arms over his chest and he could still see his anger rolling off him in waves though Bumblebee was a bit worried about the fact that he had looked serious about making both boys disappear and how controlled his KI was on top of that.

...My Line...

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" Miles asked as they pulled up to the lake.

"Of course, Miles," answered Sam. "It's a lake. Public property and besides Arashi was invited." All the silver haired teen did was roll his eyes while he kept his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, my God. Oh, my God, dude, Mikaela's here." All three of them then out of the Camaro once it was parked. "Just don't do anything weird, all right?" Satoru couldn't help, but snort as he walked over to Mikaela with a small smile. "I'm good, right?"

"Hey, Mikky," he greeted.

"I'm so glad you came, Satoru," the dark-haired girl told him as they hugged for a brief moment.

"I couldn't leave you here by yourself with all these idiots," cackled the young boy.

"Hey, guys, check it out," Trent said getting their attention along with his friends. "Oh, hi. Hey, bro." Satoru narrowed his eyes at his fellow football player though he ended up rolling his eyes as Miles started to climb a tree. "That car. It's nice. Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to climb this tree," Sam answered as Trent walked over to them.

"I see that," was the jock's response as he watched. "It looks-It looks fun."

"Yeah."

"You know, I thought I recognized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

Satoru flinched as he remembered hearing about that epic fail from Sam's Mother.

"Oh, no, no, no, that- No. That wasn't like a... real tryout. I was researching a book I was writing."

"Oh, yeah?" Trent asked while the young Senju raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

"Haha," Sam laughed nervously. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football. No, it's a- it's a good book. Your-Your friends will love it. You know, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little coloring areas, sections, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

Mikaela and Satoru shared a look before they moved towards them.

"That's funny," Trent growled as he stepped forward.

"Okay, okay," the dark-haired girl said as she stepped in between them while the silver haired boy stood next to her with his arms crossed. "You know what?" Mikaela pushed on Trent's chest. "Stop."

The young girl and boy then walked back to the group though the Senju looked at Sam with a 'Nice going' look.

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Both Satoru and Mikaela stood next to each other as they faced Trent.

"Hey, how about you let me drive?" Mikaela asked him with a smile.

"Oh, no," answered Trent at once. "No, no, no. This is not a toy. These twenty-twos, I don't want you grinding them. No. Why doesn't my little bunny and my teammate just hop in the back seat?"

"Oh," sighed Mikaela. "Oh God, I can't even tell you how much I'm not your little bunny."

She then reached into the truck and pulled out her bag before both her and the Senju turned around and started to walk down the street away from the group.

"Oh-kay," Trent said with a shrug. "You'll call me."

...My Line...

A smile came to the silver haired Senju as he heard a familiar Camaro drive up to them before slowly to a stop.

" _Who's gonna come around_ -" the radio was playing.

"Mikaela!" Sam called out. "It's Sam."

"- _when you break_?"

"Witwicky?" he asked. "I hope I didn't get you stranded or anything." Mikaela looked over at Satoru, who let out a cackle, while shrugging. "You sure? So, listen, I was wondering if I could ride you home. I mean- give you a ride home in my car, to your house." The dark-haired girl stopped before both her and the young Senju turned to the Camaro. "There you go." Satoru climbed into the back first before Mikaela got into the front. "So...uh..."

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," the dark-haired girl sighed.

"You can duck down if you want," the young Witwicky told her. "I mean, it won't hurt my feelings."

"Oh, no, no, no," she said quickly when she realized what it sounded like. "I didn't mean-I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here, like, in this situation."

"Oh," Sam breathed.

"This same situation that I'm always in," she told him. "'Cause, I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for, for tight abs and really big arms."

"Big arms?" asked Sam.

"Still doesn't mean that you should have to settle with a guy like that has a small brain," Satoru informed her.

Mikaela let out a giggle as she was the only one that knows that the young Senju wasn't into females, but into males.

"Well, uh, there's a couple new additions in the car," he told her making the young girl to look at him. "Like, I just put in that light there." He was trying to show off his muscles to Mikaela. "And that disco ball. And so the light reflects off the disco ball."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you... are you new to school?" Mikaela asked him. "This year? This your first year?"

'Well, this is awkward,' Satoru thought.

"Oh, no," answered Sam. "No. We've been in the same school since first grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah, a long time."

"Well, do- do we have any classes together?" Mikaela asked him.

"Oh. Yeah, yeah."

"Really? Which?"

"History," Sam answered. "Language arts. Math. Science."

"Sam."

"Sam. Yeah."

"Sam Wilkicky."

"Wit-wicky," Sam corrected.

"God, you know what?" asked the dark-haired girl. "I'm so sorry. I just-"

"No, it's cool."

"I just didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's understandable," Sam told her before the Camaro started to drive on its own. "Ah, no, no, no. No. Come on." The young Senju looked at the radio when it turned on playing Sexual Healing before she started to cackle. "Sorry, I'm just working out the kinks. You know, it's a new car."

" _When I get that feeling, I want sexual healing_ -"

"Oh. This radio is, like, you know- It's an old radio, too, so-"

" _Sexual healing. Sex-u-al_."

Satoru's cackling turned into a full-blown laughter.

"Look, this isn't something that I, you know-I can't get this radio to stop. Look, I wouldn't try this on you. You know. 'Cause this is like a romantic, romantic thing that I'm not trying to do.

"Uh-huh," Mikaela said sarcastically as she was pulling her into a half ponytail.

"Not that you're not worthy of trying something like this on."

The Senju was holding his sides as he laughed harder when the Camaro played I feel good as they came to a stop on top of a hill.

"No, of course not."

"I'm a friend of yours. I'm not a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that- that friend. I mean, we- I could be. If-"

" _Wooooah! Ah feel good_!"

"Just pop the hood," Mikaela ordered as she got out of the Camaro with Satoru right behind her still cackling and it wasn't long before Sam joined the two friends in front of the car. "Whoa, nice headers." Once the hood was up. "You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Sam."

"Double-pump?"

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster," Satoru answered for Mikaela

"Oh. I like to go faster."

"And it looks like your, ah, your distributor cap's a little... loose."

"Yeah?" asked Sam. "How did you know that?"

"Uh, my dad," she answered. "He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it all apart, clean it, put it back together."

"That's weird," Sam said in surprise. "I just wouldn't peg you for mechanical." He then looked away from her. "Oh my God."

"Well, you know, I don't really broadcast it," she informed. "Guys don't like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent."

"Unh."

"He hates it."

"Yeah, no, I'm cool with, uh, you know, females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

"Okay," Mikaela stated while Satoru started to cackle again. "You want to fire it up for me?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

"You know, I was thinking. You know, if Trent's such a jerk, why do you hang out with him?"

The Senju face palmed while the unknown Autobot mentally groaned in disbelief while Mikaela let out a sigh.

"You know what?" she asked. "I'm just, uh, I'm gonna walk. Ah...Good luck with your car."

"Alright," Sam stated as Mikaela grabbed her bag out of the Camaro before both her and Satoru walked away. "Walking's healthy, right? Oh, God, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Come on, please. Please, you gotta work for me now. Don't let her walk away. Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on. Please, please."

" _Baby come back_!" the radio started to play.

"Whoo."

" _Any kind of fool could see_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he quickly slammed the hood closed and got back into the Camaro before spinning it around.

The Senju noticed the smile on Mikaela's face as they walked.

" _There was something- in everything about you... Baby come back! Yeeaah! You can blame it all on me_!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled as he drove up to them. "Wait a second!"

" _I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_!"

The young Banes and Senju than got back into the Camaro and Sam took off down the road.

...My Line...

"There it is," Sam told Mikaela when he pulled up in front of her place.

"I had fun," the dark-haired girl told him. "Um. So, you know, thanks for listening."

The young Senju smiled as the radio played What I've Done.

"Oh, yeah, yeah."

"You-you think I'm shallow?"

The silver haired boy looked at his dark-haired friend in surprise and disbelief along with Sam.

"I think you're...No. No, no, no. I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

"Okay," Mikaela told him with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'll see you at school."

"Alright," Sam agreed as she got out of the Car and walked towards the house. "That's stupid...that was a stupid line. There's more than meets the eye with you. Stupid." He looked back up at her to see that Mikaela waved at him before walking inside. "Oh God." Sam let out a chuckle. "Oh my God. I love my car."

"Good job, Sam," Satoru told him as he climbed into the front.

"Thanks, Satoru," Sam thanked her.

"Hey, your parents won't mind if I stay then night?" he asked. "I'm just to tire to head home even..."

"Though you live next door," Sam cackled. "Yeah, they won't mind."

The young Senju smiled before Sam headed for their neighborhood.


	3. 3: Satoru Meet the Autobots!

**_3: Satoru Meet the Autobots!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Satoru is a member of both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans and the Grandson of Tobirama Senju. After his cousin Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, he was sent on a mission to try and find more about the lands outside of the Elemental Nations for them past the barrier that kept two sets of Humans apart. But, when he's 18, with his Neighbors help, their Son, Samuel James Witwicky and him get a car and a motorcycle that turns out to be alive, the young Senju finds himself trying to help save his planet. But, Satoru also finds himself slowly falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots. Is he welling to give up his Shinobi live style or well, he give up the one being that managed to win his heart without even trying? Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)**_

...My Line...

Satoru was laying wide awake in the bed that he has at the Witwicky house when he didn't feel like going home to an empty house and was reading THE RED PYRAMID by Rick Riordon as he was unable to fall to asleep though thoughts of the symbol that is on the steering wheel of Sam's Camaro and Jazz ran through her head, but she seemed to always came back to the same thing all over, the glasses that Sam has. It also didn't help that he could see that something was on the lenses that looked like a map. With a sigh, the young Senju got up from his bed, put on his shoes as well as a white jean jacket, and headed down stairs to get a glass of water when he heard what sounded like an engine starting making to look out the window.

"Oh, God," she heard Sam say as he ran out of his room and onto a balcony in the hallway looking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Satoru raised an eyebrow as she moved towards the stairs. "Hey, that's my car! Hoh- No! No, no, no, no, no, no."

"Sam, what's going on?" the silver haired male asked as the boy ran down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Some one is stealing my Car," was the answer she got before Sam ran outside. "Dad, call the cops!" Satoru quickly rushed outside to see the young Witwicky grab his bike and take off after the Camaro. "Where you going with my car, buddy? Where you going?"

"I can't believe that doing this," he sighed before quickly following at a fast run that has just enough speed to keep both the car and Sam in sight.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he held his phone to his ears making the young Senju to sigh in annoyance. "911 emergency! My car has been stolen! I'm in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? My father's the head of the neighborhood watch!"

...My Line...

The young Senju raised an eyebrow as Bumblebee pulled into a junkyard before Sam jumped off his bike and the both of the walked inside.

"Samuel James Witwicky," Satoru growled as he followed him through the yard. "I swear to Kami-sama that if you get us arrested then I will prank you to within an inch of your life."

All Sam did was swallow hard in fear as he had seen the result of one of the young Senju's revenge pranks before and he did not want to be on the other side of it.

"Satoru..." he trailed off as they caught sight of a giant yellow robot standing a few feet away from them. "Oh my God."

'What in the?' the silver haired and blue eyed Ninja thought as the young Scout pointed a spotlight up to the sky. "Dear Kami." Satoru then titled his head when he what looked like wings on his back. "He's actually kinda of adorable, ya know."

"What the heck?" Sam asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "You know what?" He waved his hand at her as he gone and opened his mouth to respond. "I don't want to know." A look of smugness crossed the Senju's face before he turned back to look at the Camaro 'bot when Sam pulled out his cell phone. "My name-is Sam Witwicky." Satoru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "And this is Sat..."

"Don't you dare!" the blue eyed male growled at him as he gave him a death glare making him turn the phone back onto himself.

"Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay?" Sam asked before he pointed the phone towards where the robot stood for a moment and then turned it back to himself. "You saw that? Since this is my last words on Earth, I just wanna say, Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find Busty Beauties under my bed, it wasn't mine." The Senju groaned in annoyance. "I'm holding it for Miles."

"What in the hell?" he asked in shock.

"No, no, wait, that- Okay, that's not true," Sam corrected. "It's mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "Mojo, I love you."

With a roll of his eyes, Satoru looked over their hiding place to where the 'bot was and found that he was no longer there before she turned back to Sam.

"Sam, the car's gone so let's go back home," he told him as they slowly walked back while looking around for any danger.

It was then that Satoru took off in sprint when 2 dogs started to charge at them while barking making Sam to quickly follow him as he too ran away from them.

"No!" he yelled in fear. "No! No! No! My God. No, you're a good dog! Good dog! Good dog!" The two of them run into a building and while Sam climbed onto some barrels Satoru pushed Chakra into his soles and climbed up the wall. "Oh my God. Whoa! Hey, hey, hey, hey!" It was then that Sam's car crashed through another entrance. "Whoa! All right! Oh! No! No!" The car then chased the dogs away before he started to drive around Sam. "Okay. Please, please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Take the keys! I don't want them! Car's yours!"

Once Sam ran outside, Satoru dropped from the wall and landed in a crouch before he looked towards the exist when he heard the sirens of the police.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam breathed. "Listen, listen, listen. Good, you're here."

"Let me see your hands!"

"No, no, no, no! It's not me!"

"Let me see your hands."

"The guy's inside!"

"Shut up! Walk towards the car. Put your head on the hood."

All the Senju did was roll his eyes before he turned towards the car.

" _Aren't you going to follow him_?" he asked through the radio.

"Nope," he answered at once.

" _Oh_."

"Shill we go?' he asked him with a smile before the Camaro opened up it's driver side door and allowed him get in. "It's been a long night." He felt the car shake as if he was laughing while he drove out the way he came in. "Just pull up in front of my house." There were a few clicks, crisp, and whirs from Camaro. "I'll let Mr Witwicky know about Sam getting arrested."

...My Line...

It was getting light out as the 'bot pulled up in front the Senju's house, the young silver haired teen got out of the car before rushing over to the Witwickys while the Camaro left.

"Mr Witwicky!" he called out as he ran inside. "Mr Witwicky!"

The older man walked down the stairs with a yawn before he looked at him.

"What is it Satoru?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, the young Senju decided to be blunt.

"Sam's been arrested," he stated plainly.

The older Witwicky let out a groan before turning around and walk back upstairs.

"Let me get dressed," he told him with sigh.

The silver haired boy just stood in the spot she was upon coming into the house waiting and once he came back down, the two left to get Sam.

...My Line...

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being," Sam said as if he was talking to a slow person. "It just stood up."

"It just stood up?" asked the Deputy that was interrogating him. "Wow. It's really neat." This had the blue-eyed boy rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Okay, chiefie." It was that he narrowed his eyes when the deputy handed Sam a cup and a tissue. "Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy." Sam looked at the things in his hands before looking at the deputy with a confused expression on his face. "What are you rolling? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

"No, I'm not on any drugs," Sam answered with a shake of his head.

Satoru felt his eyebrow twitched when another deputy tossed the one interrogating Sam a pill bottle.

"What's these?" he asked as he held it up to show Sam. "Found it in your pocket. Mo-jo. Is that what the kids are doing now? Little bit of Mo-jo?"

"Those are his dog's pain pills," the silver haired football player stated with annoyance clear in his voice.

"You know, a Chihuahua," Ron backed him up when the deputy looked at him. "A little..."

The deputy let out a sigh as he rubbed his forehead which showed his gun that Sam caught sight of.

"What was that?" the deputy asked when he noticed.

"Huh?" was both Sam's and Satoru's question.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent?" the deputy asked him as he got into Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

"You know what?' the Japanese teen growled as he forced Sam to stand up. "That's enough of this fucking shit."

"Are you on drugs?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Let's go Sam," the Senju ordered before he dragged him out with Ron right behind him.

...My Line...

Once they got back, the blue-eyed Japanese headed for his house where he collapsed on the couch and fall asleep not even caring to go upstairs or take off his jacket. But, when he woke up at round 12 pm he noticed that he was in his room, in bed with the covers over him, and his jacket off, however, he just sat up in bed with yawn having a guess that Mr Witwicky brought him up when he found her on the couch while checking on him. The young Senju then got up out of the bed and walked into his bathroom where he stripped of his night clothes and the jumped into the shower to clean himself off from the late night/early this morning. When he finished with his shower, he got, dried off, and then wrapped the towel around waist before walking back into his bedroom and over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of ocean blue boxers.

Once he had them on, he than walked over to his closet where he pulled out a sleeveless turtle neck muscle black shirt that he put on and then pulled on a pair of ANBU style black pants that he had tapped around the ankles by white tap giving them a bollon like look. He then grabbed a thick forest green vest that has three pockets on the right and left side of the breast and threw it on over his shirt and added a pair of ankle length opened toed black ninja sandals. He than went back to his dresser where he pulled on a pair of wrists length fingerless black gloves with a metal plate on the back. However, Satoru completed his look with his pendent that showed what family he was from before he brushed his hair and then made it look windswept. With a look in the mirror, he than placed his hip pouch onto his left hand side waist while on his right mid-thigh sat another pouch upon white bandages, he than looked at his left wrist were a tattoo of black colored Japanese characters that stood for sword sat. Taking a last look in the mirror, Satoru let out a sigh as he tied a forehead protector with a leaf craved into a metal plate sown onto a black cloth around his forehead seeing as he had felt something off with that day before he quickly headed out the door to go over to Sam's, who he had plans to hang out with him.

...My Line...

It was right when the silver haired teen walked into the house from the back door that he saw Sam walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, Satoru, Mo," he greeted them him.

"Morning," the Jonin greeted back as he made himself a cup of coffee.

He then took a sip of the coffee while Mojo jumped up onto the counter to look out of the window.

"Mojo, Mojo," Sam chanted as he got a jug of milk out of the fridge.

Satoru let out a groan when Mojo started to bark as he looked at something out of the window.

"Stop with the barking, Mojo," he ordered.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's too early. Please?"

He then looked out of the window to see what caused the dog to bark before he jumped back in shock and drops the milk onto the floor while he started to panic.

"What the hell, Sam?" the young Senju asked in anger as the boy grabbed Mojo, the phone, and his wrist before pulling his out of the kitchen.

"Miles?" Sam asked when someone answered. "Miles, listen to me. Listen. My car, it stole itself, okay?"

"What are you talking about, man?" he heard Miles asked as he looked out the window to see the Camaro parked innocently under the window with his motorcycle to his shock.

"Satan's Camaro," Sam answered him. "In my yard. It's stalking me and Star."

He then hung up the phone, placed Mojo down, and pulled Satoru outside with him where he jumped onto his Mother's pink bike before taking off while the Japanese teen just stood where he left him when he let go of his wrist.

"Get in youngling," he heard Jazz tell him.

Satoru jumped in surprised before turning around to only see Jazz right behind him.

"Good grief, Jazz," the 18-year-old sighed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," the race car laughed as the blue eyed male got into the driver seat.

...My Line...

"Aah!" Sam screamed in fear as he paddles quickly. "Aah-" He looked to see that the Camaro was following him on the side walk. "Stop!"

"Camaro-bot, you're not supposed to drive on the side walk," Satoru stated calmly though he had a smirk in place.

"My temporary partner's name is Bumblebee, youngling," Jazz told her.

"Oh, well, he does look like one," the Senju stated making the mech to cackle.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he chanted. "Oh, oh-" Satoru flinched when Sam hit a bump in the side walk and went over the handle bars of the bike in front of Bugger King where Mikaela was hanging out with her other friends. "Whoaah!"

"Oh, my God!" once of the dark-haired girl's friends gasped.

"Sam?" said dark-haired girl asked.

"That has got to hurt," the Jonin cackled.

"Oh, hi," Sam grunted in greeting

"That was, uh, that was really...awesome."

"Uh, well, it felt awesome."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay, alright?" Sam asked in answer as he got up and picked up the bike. "I'm losing my mind a little bit. I'm getting chased by my car right now." He then took off with Bumblebee following him again. "Got to go."

...My Line...

The young Senju raised an eyebrow when he noticed a police car as an all to familiar Camaro pulled up next to Jazz.

"Since when do cops use mustangs for their cars?" he asked before he noticed the words on the side. "And I thought that they have To Serve and Protect on the side of their cars and not To Punish and Enslave."

" _It's the Decepticon Barricade, Satoru_ ," Jazz told him and without much thought about it, Satoru quickly jumped out of Jazz, while Bumblebee beeped, whir, clicks, and chirps in worry and confusion, before he took off to where he looked like a blur to anyone watching. "SATORU SENJU!"

Both him and Bumblebee took off after the young Jonin.

...My Line...

It didn't take Satoru long to find Sam in an abandon parking lot through what little Chakra he has and his yelling.

"No!" Sam was heard yelling making him to pick up the pace. "Stop! Oh, God." He of course came to a stop when he saw the police car there with Sam on the ground and it moving forward making him scoot back. "Okay, okay! Okay, all right! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"SAM!" he yelled as he rushed to his side.

"I'm-whoah!" Sam screamed. "I didn't mean to hit your car! Look! Okay, look, look, look! Oh my, oh-whoah whoa-stop, stop!

"Stop it you psycho 'Con!" the young Senju yelled as he moved as well worried that it might hit them.

"Please!" the young Witwicky yelled that he didn't hear what he said. "Okay, what do you want from me? Okay." Then he's shock it started to transformer before his eyes though the blue eyed male was already moving to attack. "Oh, God, no! No!"

"Run Sam!" the blue eyed teen right yelled at him as he tossed a kunai charged with Lighting Chakra at Barricade's neck.

"Oh, shit!" Sam cursed as they took off running away from the Decepticon. "Oh, shit, shit, shit! Oh, God! Oh! Shit!" The two of them cried out when Barricade hit them and sent them into another car. "It's a bad dream."

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?" the Decepticon asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Are you username Ladies-Man-two-one-seven?"

"Yeah," Sam answered nervously.

"Where is eBay item two-one-one-five-three?"

"Huh-"

"Where are the glasses?" Barricade asked him.

With a growl, Satoru charged up another kunai with Chakra before he throw it at the 'Can before grabbing Sam and the two run over the roof of the car and jumped onto the ground with the young Witwicky screaming. As they ran towards the entrance/exist of the lot when they noticed Mikaela heading their way making the young Senju to groan.

"Get back!" Sam yelled at her as she turned into the lot. "Stop! Whoah!"

The silver haired and blue eyed Senju came to a stop when Sam tackled the dark haired girl off of her motorbike.

"Oh-God!" Mikaela groaned as she took off her helmet and tossed it aside. "What is your problem, Sam?"

"Okay, there's a monster right there!" Sam answered her. "It just attacked me and Satoru! Here he comes!" They all looked over to see Barricade running towards them while growling. "All right, get up. Get up and run! You have to run!"

"Sam, what is that thing?"

Just then to their shock and the young Satoru's secret happiness two cars spun onto the scene with the Camaro knocking Barricade off his feet before pulling to a stop next to the others while the race car started to transform.

"You have to get in the car," Sam ordered her. "Get in."

"I don't want-I don't want to," Mikaela told him scared.

"Get in the car," Sam told her. "Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam."

"Get in!" Sam ordered as she jumped in. "Satoru!"

"JAZZ!" the Senju called in concern.

"Go with Bumblebee, Satoru!" he called out to him in the same way as he fought with Barricade.

The young Senju looked at Jazz once last time before jumping into the back set of Bumblebee followed Sam.

"Go, go, go, go, go," Sam ordered once all three of them were in.

...My Line...

The Senju didn't know if he yell at the Scout or laugh when he started to play Pretty Handsome Awkward in the car chase where Barricade chased after Bumblebee while Jazz chased him.

"Go, go, go, go!"

"Oh, God!" Mikaela yelled. "We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"

"No, we're not," Sam told her. "No, we're not gonna die."

"Oh, my God!"

"Trust me. He's a kick-ass driver!"

"Fuck it-" Mikaela cursed.

Satoru cursed out Bumblebee in Japanese when he drove towards a glass window of a building.

"Oh my God!" Sam yelled when he noticed as well. "No! We're gonna die!" The young Senju was still cursing out the Scout, but he added in death threats as well when he drove right through the glass. "Oh my God!"

"Oh, oh my God!" Mikaela panicked as all three cars did a U-turn though Barricade didn't do it right.

This allowed Jazz and Bumblebee to get more of a head start.

...My Line...

Bumblebee backed up into a darken corner of a Power Station with Jazz next to him before both of them turned off their lights and engines.

"We're locked in," Sam noted when the Camaro locked the doors to keep them in. "Unh! The car won't start."

" **No shit, Captain Obvious** ," Satoru growled in Japanese. " **Kami, Why did Tsunade have to send me here for this damn mission for**?"

"At least we ditched the monster, right?" asked Sam just as Barricade could be seen driving past their hiding place. "Okay." All three looked the keys that turned as the Decepticon started to back up. "Time to start..." With a roar both Bumblebee and Jazz shot off from their hiding place, pasted the 'Con, over a bridge, and then Bumblebee spun around opened his doors and sent Sam, Mikaela, and Satoru falling out before he and the Porshe transformed taking fighting stances. "Oof!"

"DIE!" Barricade roared while transforming in mid-air and tackling both 'bots before he unleashed a mini-con.

Satoru stayed where he was as she watched the fight looking worried for the two good 'bots, but he mostly worried about Jazz even though he doesn't know him all that well. Once Barricade was down, the two 'Bots turned around and walked towards the three teens as Sam and Mikaela joined Satoru.

"What are they?"

"Their robots," Sam answered.

"Nah, really?" the Senju asked sarcastically. "I didn't notice."

Sam glared at her while Mikaela giggled and Jazz smirked.

"But, like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced...robots," Sam stated as he moved towards them. "Their probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, their definitely Japanese."

"No, they're not," sighed the Japanese male only to be ignored.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't think they wants to hurt us," informed Sam. "They would have done that already."

"Really?" asked Mikaela. "Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

The mech and the silver haired male looked at each other with amusement.

"I think they wants something from me."

"What?" Mikaela asked.

"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page."

"You are the strangest boy I have ever met."

"Oh, darling, you don't know the half of it," Satoru stated with smile.

"Can you talk?" asked Sam after shooting a glare at the Senju.

" _XM Satellite Radio- digital cable brings you- Columbia Broadcasting System_ ," asked Bumblebee.

"So, you...you talk through the radio?" asked the blue eyed teen for the other two.

" _Thank you, you're beautiful_ ," Bumblebee's radio answered as he pointed at him. " _You're wonderful, you're wonderful_."

Jazz cackled at the sight of his charge blushing in embarrassment and then the glare he threw his way.

"So, what was that last night?" Sam asked as he completely ignored the weird factor of what happened. "What was that?"

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain-Throughout the inanimate vastness of space-Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven-hallelujah_!" Bumblebee answered him.

"Visitors from heaven?" asked Mikaela quietly. "What, what are you two, like, an alien or something?"

"Ya got it youngling," Jazz answered as Bumblebee nodded while pointing at her before the two of them returned to the Alt-mode.

" _Any more questions you want to ask_?"

"They wants us to get in the car," breathed Sam

"And go where?"

Satoru didn't have to be told twice so he got into Jazz while Sam looked at Mikaela.

"Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" he asked Mikaela.

...My Line...

Jazz took to scolding Satoru for running off without him after he had changed his alt-mode into a completely gray 2007 Pontiac Solstice hardtop. It was while he was scolding his charge that he almost didn't notice Bumblebee take off leaving the two humans on the side of the road and he drove up to them.

"What did you two do or say to him?" Jazz asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything, but Mikaela insulted his looks and he kicked us out before taking off," answered Sam quickly.

Satoru looked at them in surprise before he looked behind his guardian to see a new slick Camaro pull up to them.

"Huh?" he breathed in surprise. "Guys!"

"What-?" Sam asked while Mikaela gasped before they got back into Bumblebee's Alt-mode.

The two Autobots then returned to the road.

...My Line...

Satoru got out of Jazz once she pulled to a stop in an alleyway before moving over to Sam and Mikaela, who had both gotten out of Bumblebee. To his surprise a GMC Topkick, a Search and Rescue Hummer, and a Peterbilt Semi-Truck drove up and then coming to a stop in front of them before the Semi started to transform followed by the others. Hell, Jazz transformed along with them.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" the Semi-Transformer asked in a really deep voice.

The silver haired teen stared at him in surprise as he felt some kind of connection to him, but he didn't know why, however, he know that it was a different connection then the one he felt for Jazz. He had even noticed the semi glace at him with shock and interest before looking back at Sam.

"They know your name," whispered Mikaela.

"Yeah."

"My name is Optimus Prime," the 35 feet Autobot told them. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But, you can call us Autobots for short," the Search and Rescue Hummer told them though his optics where on the Prime and the Japanese teen.

"Autobots."

"What's crackin', little bitches?" asked the Pontiac.

"My first lieutenant and Satoru's guardian."

"Hyah!"

Satoru let out a cackle when the Lieutenant preformed some break dancing moves.

"Designation Jazz."

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz told them as he flipped back to set on a car.

"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?"

"The internet," Satoru answered as if it was that simple which it was.

This got looks from the other Autobots as well as cackles though Optimus gave a small smile.

"That's is correct," he agreed with them as he looked back at Sam "We did learn Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He then pointed at an Autobot behind them. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

They all turned around when they heard the sounds of a clicking sound to see two cannons pointed at them which made Jazz growl which had Optimus to single him to stay back. They only noticed that Satoru had summoned a katana with a ocean blue blade while it has a white colored cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube is in the design of four crescent moon when he had it glowing a bright blue color.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide asked.

"Oh, I know I am," Satoru answered as he jumped up onto one of the cannons with his blade posed to strike down. "But, I believe the question is...are you?"

The Weapons Specialist looked at her in surprise while the Search and Rescue Hummer smirked in amusement though he could tell that Optimus was a bit worried.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus ordered.

"Satoru," Jazz spoke up making him to look at mech.

With a sigh, the silver haired male sealed away his blade before back flipping off of Ironhide's cannon to rejoin Sam and Mikaela on the ground where they looked at him in surprise.

"Just kidding," Ironhide informed him. "I just wanted to show him my cannons." He then looked at the Japanese boy, who was smirking up at him. "I like you, mechling."

"I think we're going to get along just fine Ironhide," the Senju stated.

"Heh," Sam laughed nervously.

"Oh boy," groaned the Saboteur Autobot.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," the Prime went on.

"Mmm," he sniffed the air making Satoru to look at the gray mech with a raised eyebrow. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the dark-haired femme."

At that the young Senju busted up laughing as Sam and Mikaela looked embarrassed.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus went on to get off the embarrassing subject.

"Bumblebee, right?"

" _Check out the rep, yep, second to none_ -" Bumblebee's radio played as he punched the air while bouncing.

"So, you're my guardian, huh?"

Bumblebee nodded his head once before a red laser like beam hit his neck making the three teens to look over at Ratchet.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle."

"Awe, the poor guy," Satoru said in sympathy.

"I'm still working on them."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"We are here looking for the Allspark," he answered. "And we must find it before Megatron."

"Megawhat?"

"Megatron?" the young Senju asked confused. "Who is he?"

Optimus placed two of his fingers to his temple and then from his optic came...a blue laser?

"Our planet was once a powerful empire," he answered as he showed them. "Peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the Allspark was lost to the stars." The silver haired male glared at the hologram of the Decepticon. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Oh-My grandfather," breathed Sam.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," the Prime told them. "The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?"

"eBay."

"eBay."

"eBay?" asked Satoru as his temper flared. "eBay, Samuel?" Sam swallowed as he heard the growl in his words. "WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" He was giving him a blue-eyed death glare. "You know what?" He held up his hand. "I don't want to know because I already the answer." He glared at him again as he cracked his knuckles. "You weren't thinking that's what." Optimus stepped forward and picked the blue-eyed teen up before he jumped on Sam and beat him black and blue. "Hey!"

The Japanese teen gave him a pout with his arms crossed, but he didn't look angry anymore, however, the Prime did notice something flash across his face and he wondered if he could feel connect between them before he looked back at the two humans.

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet informed them.

"And the human race will be extinguished," Optimus finished. "Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"Well, we're screwed seven ways to Sunday," sighed Satoru.

Jazz looked at him before looking back.

"Please tell me that you have those glasses?" asked Mikaela.

"He better or I'll kill him myself," the Japanese teen growled.


	4. 4: S-7! Wait! What's S-7!

**_4: S-7! Wait?! What's S-7?!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Satoru is a member of both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans and the Grandson of Tobirama Senju. After his cousin Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, he was sent on a mission to try and find more about the lands outside of the Elemental Nations for them past the barrier that kept two sets of Humans apart. But, when he's 18, with his Neighbors help, their Son, Samuel James Witwicky and him get a car and a motorcycle that turns out to be alive, the young Senju finds himself trying to help save his planet. But, Satoru also finds himself slowly falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots. Is he welling to give up his Shinobi live style or well, he give up the one being that managed to win his heart without even trying? Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)**_

...My Line...

Satoru stared out the window as his guardian's alt-mode as he followed Bumblebee towards the Witwickys house with the rest of the Autobot team following them.

"Alright youngling," Jazz spoke up. "I'm curious as to where you were able to pull that sword from, how you were about to jump up onto Ironhide's cannons, off of them, and then where you put that sword."

The blue eyed boy looked way from the window and over at the radio before letting out a sigh as he ran a hand over his face.

"Who is listening in?" the Senju asked.

"Just my team," was the Saboteur's answer. "Sam and Mikaela can't hear if that's what your worried about."

"Arigato, Kami-sama (Thank you, God)," he sighed before he ran a hand through his hair. "I am a Jonin Rank Shinobi and the Heir to the Senju, who is one of the finding families of Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)." He rubbed his left wrist where the kanji for sword was. "The Village is in a place called the Elemental Nations were those, who have the ability to use their Chakra live. Chakra is derived from a ninja's spiritual and physical energy. Chakra is both spiritual and physical energy added together. These two components, spiritual and body, are split evenly and make up all 100% of a person's chakra. Any given ninja's physical energy or spiritual energy can be of a higher quality than the other. What I am trying to say is this: Imagine a person with 50% spiritual energy and 50% of body energy, but they do not all ways add together 50+50=100% Chakra. Seeing as 50% spiritual can really count for 1000, so that person's chakra be 1000+50=1050% Chakra." The Autobots all listened in a surprised silence. "Now another thing about the Elemental Nations is that we're not all advance in technology unlike those that live outside of the barrier that protect those lands. The reason for that is because we advance our bodies and use them as weapons instead of...say...a handgun, however, unfortunately, we are more prune to war than these civilians."

"Wow," breathed Jazz in awe.

Satoru looked out the window again.

"I'll be the first to admit that I am not as innocent as many people believe," the blue eyed male sighed. "A Ninja lies, cheats, steals, and kills in my world." He looked down at his hands. "My Hokage, who is my cousin, sent to these side for recon and of course, I almost jumped out the chance."

It was with a flashback that he was seeing his hands covered in blood from all his victims making him to scowl before he pulled hand wipes, took off his gloves, and started to rub at them forcefully.

::Damn:: Jazz breathed over the privet com. link with his team. ::He does not like his profession::

::What makes you say that Jazz?:: Ironhide asked confused.

::He is rubbing at his hands with what is labeled as hand wipes hard as if...:: Jazz trailed off.

::He is seeing them covered in the blood of those he have killed:: Ratchet finished. ::I wouldn't put it past him to having nightmares about it either::

::What do you think Prime?:: Bumblebee asked.

Optimus didn't answer right away as he thought about what he had learned from the young boy.

::He obvious carries around a lot of guilt:: the Prime finally answered. ::Even if it was to save thousands of innocent lives::

They all fall silent at that while their sparks went out to the young boy.

...My Line...

"I need you two to stay here, alright?" Sam told the two teens as he and Mikaela got out of the camaro while Satoru got out of Jazz after sealing away the wipes he had used. "You two got to stay here and you're gonna watch them."

"Okay, okay."

"All of them," Sam went on. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"Five minutes, alright?" asked Sam before he ran into his yard.

"He does know that having them to stay is going to be impossible, right?" the silver haired males asked as she looked over at Mikaela. "After all they are so much taller then us."

Mikaela cackled nervously knowing that her Senju friend had a point before the blue eyed girl lifted herself onto the gates and into one of the trees to get a better look.

"Thanks for staying on my path," they heard Ron say sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah," they heard Sam's panicked voice while Satoru saw Sam slam the back door shut when Ron tried to open it. "No, no, Dad. Hey! The, oh, the path. I'm sorry. I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I buy half your car-" Ron started to say

"Yeah."

"Then I bail you out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

"The chores," breathed Sam.

"Yeah," Ron nodded. "Life is great, huh?"

"Life..." Sam turned around when he heard one of the Autobots transform and stand up to see it was Optimus. "Life is fantastic, is how good it is. It's so- oh, the trash cans. Sorry, Dad. I'm gonna do the trash cans now."

Satoru was the next one to turn around to see him.

"What in the hell?" he asked quietly in shock. "Yo, Optimus." The Prime looked at him as he placed his hands onto his hips. "I get that you need the glasses, but please give Sam some time to get them." He then noticed that the rest of the Autobot team followed their leader and transformed as well. "You guys are suppose to be Robots in Disguise. So please be patient." He, however, just ended up with throwing her hands into the air when all of them just ignored his suggestion and started to move into the backyard. "OK, don't take my advice and get found out."

"No, no, I don't want you to strain yourself."

"No, don't," Sam spoke up. "I won't strain myself, Dad."

"I'll do it. Come-"

"It would hurt my feelings if you do it."

"You sure? I don't mind, I don't mind, I promise..."

"No, no, no, I'm gonna do it," Sam told him. "I'm gonna do the trash cans and I'm gonna scrape the grill and I'm gonna." Sam looked back to see Optimus move into the yard. "I'm gonna sweep up the whole, uh, house. Right now."

"Tonight, right now?" asked Ron

"Right now," Sam answered with nodded.

" _Shh, shh, shh_."

"The-" Sam looked back at the noise to see Bumblebee looking around the corner. "Uh-I love you. God, I love you just so much right now.

"You know, Mom wanted me to ground you," Ron informed him as Bumblebee listened. "You're three minutes late."

"Right?" Sam asked. "Oh, well, just another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy."

Bumblebee looked at others and shushed them while Ron moved to head back inside.

"One more thing, huh?"

"All right, I love you!" Sam called after him. "Sleep good, handsome man!" As he turned around to face the Autobots as they all walked further into the yard, Satoru jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet before looking at them annoyed. "What are you doing? What are you doing?" The young Senju let out a sigh while placing his hands onto her hips again as Optimus walked around the yard. "No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the-please, please, please. No, no, wait. No, no, no!" Then to his shock and Sam's horror the Prime stepped on and crunched the fountain. "Oh, no!"

"Oh-oops. Sorry. My bad."

"Oh, I-you couldn't-you couldn't wait for five-you couldn't wait for five minutes?" Sam asked. "I told you to stay! Just stay! God!" He then rushed over to where Satoru was standing with Mikaela. "I told you two to watch them. I told you two."

"Okay, you know what?" Mikaela told him. "They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"I did try to stop them, but their more impatient then I am and that's saying something," the Senju stated with annoyances.

Just then a high pitch barking sounded with in the air making them all to look over to see Mojo run over to Ironhide.

"Oh, this is bad," Sam breathed before he saw Mojo. "No!" The dog just bark at Ironhide before he lifted his leg and peed on the Weapon Specialist. "Mojo, Mojo! Off the robot! God!"

"Nnh, wet," groaned Ironhide as kicked the dog and shook his ped.

Sam ran over and caught Mojo before he hit the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Sam freaked. "Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine." Ironhide just powered up his cannons and aimed them at the dog. "He's a pet. Okay? That's all."

"Hhh."

"If you could just put the guns away..." Sam swallowed. "Put the-put them away. Please."

"You have a rodent infestation," growled Ironhide.

"A what?"

"Shall I terminate?" he asked.

"Yes, please!" called out Satoru making Sam to glare at him.

"Satoru," Optimus stressed as he looked at her in disapproval.

"I didn't mean Sam, Prime," he stated. "I was talking about the annoying yapper mutt."

He than let out a gasp when the Prime picked him up and placed him on his left shoulder making him blinking in surprise as he used Chakra to stick to him.

"No, no, no, no," Sam answered while still giving the two friends a glare. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua." Mikaela soon joined him as they looked at Ironhide. "This is my-this is my chihuahua. We love chihuahuas! Don't we?"

"I sure as hell don't!" called the blue eyed boy. "Give me a wolf or tiger anyday."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot. Hnnh."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo."

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing. That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust."

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Arcee told him which only earned her a glare.

"Alright. Whoa-ah. Okay, okay. Shut up and go hide!"

"Just hurry," sighed Optimus as Sam ran into the house. "Autobots, recon."

...My Line...

"Where are they?" Sam asked himself as he looked around for the glasses. "No, no, no, no, no. Come on, come on." He then looked over to see Satoru jumping into his room while Optimus held up Mikaela in his hand. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short," the Prime told him.

"They really want those glasses," stated Mikaela as Sam helped inside.

"Come on," he sighed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna help you."

"Okay."

"Please hurry."

Satoru quickly rushed out of Sam's room to the room that the Witwicky parents gave him for when he stayed over at their place.

...My Line...

After he torn up the room that he had at the Witwicky's looking for the glasses, the young Senju rushed back out and over to Sam's room.

...My Line...

Quickly running in and closing the door behind her, the blue eyed male looked over at Sam.

"Sam," he spoke making the boy to look at him. "I looked in my room here and I didn't find them."

"Alright then," he breathed. "Um...why don't you look over in this side of the room." He took him to the right side before doing to the window when he heard something. "Okay. What now? No. No. No. No, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard, not a truck stop. Oh God. Oh!"

"Sam?" Mikaela called out quietly as he still looked around. "Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam! He's back here."

"I can't deal with this," Sam breathed as he rushed to the window and looked out. "I can't-what? Oh, no, no, no. This is my mother's flower..."

The young Senju let out a sigh as he joined them.

"Oops!"

"Okay, listen," Sam panicked. "You got to listen to me. If my parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. My mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses."

"I know you need the glasses. I've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here."

"Keep searching."

"I need you to be quiet for five minutes. Ten minutes. Okay? Please, I'm begging you. You got to- you're making a racket. I can't concentrate. You want me to look and I'm hearing..."

"Calm down, calm down."

"You got to do something here," stated Sam. "You got to do something here."

"Autobots, fall back," the Prime ordered.

"Thank you. Please, for five minutes. Good? Good? Okay."

"Move!" Ratchet said as he pushed Ironhide.

"Get away!" Ironhide growled back him.

The young Senju watched the Autobots in amusement.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Optimus. "Can't you be quiet? He wants us to be quiet."

The silver haired 18-year-old let out a cackle before he turned around to head back in to help with the looking.

"Ow!" cried Ratchet as he walked right into a power pole making him to turn around and rush to the window to look out at him just as he hit the ground making it shake. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!"

"Yeah, that looks fun," Ironhide said sarcastically making Satoru to cackle.

He then let out a groan when the lights went out only to yelp in shock as a bright light shone into the room.

"Ratchet, point the light," ordered the Prime.

"Come on, hurry," groaned Ironhide.

"Listen, we got a major issue in here," Sam stated as he came to the window and looked. "What's with the light? You gotta stop the light. What's going on? Turn it off. You gotta tell him to shut it off. Shut it off."

"Sam, are you in there?" they heard Ron call out. "How come the door's locked? You know the rules. No doors locked in my house!"

"Damn it all to hell," Satoru groaned before he rushed to hide behind Sam bed with Mikaela joining him.

"You know he'll start counting if you don't open the door!"

"One more chance. Five..."

"Oh, dear."

"Four. It's coming off the hinges, pal."

"He's counting! Sam, just open the door."

"Three."

"Oh, my."

"Two."

"He's counting."

"Stand back."

"What's up?" Sam asked as he opened the door. "What's with the bat?"

"Who were you talking to?" Ron asked.

"I'm talking to you."

"Why are you so sweaty and filthy?"

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager."

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" Judy started to say only for Ron to push past Sam and into the room.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought," he stated as he looked around. "What was that light?"

"No, what light?" Sam asked as he turned and followed his Father. "What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!"

"The light!" Ron told him.

"You got two lights in your hand!" Sam said in frustration. "That's what it is."

The silver haired Senju rolled his eyes at Sam's panicky tone of voice.

"There was light under the door," Ron told him.

"No, maybe it bounced-" Sam started to say before he trailed off. "Look, you can't-you can't just bounce into my room like that. You got to knock. You got to communicate."

"We did-We knocked for five minutes," Ron stated in disbelief.

'No you didn't,' thought Satoru with another eye roll.

"I'm a teenager."

"We knocked!" yelled Judy.

"You didn't knock," Sam stated and the blue eyed teen found himself agreeing with him. "You were screaming at me, okay?"

"No."

"This is repression, what you're doing here," Sam told them. "You're ruining my youth, okay?"

"Oh, for Pete's sakes!" sighed the female Witwicky. "You are so defensive! Were you... masturbating?"

Both Mikaela and Satoru looked at each other before they looked away trying not to laugh as they heard Jazz asking Ratchet what masturbating was.

"Judy."

"Was I mastur-No, Mom!" yelled Sam in shock as he glanced over to Mikaela and Satoru.

"Zip it, okay?"

"It's okay."

"No, I don't masturbate!"

The two friends shared another look of amusement at they were hearing though Satoru felt sorry for Sam as he had gotten the talk from both his Father and Sensei when he was only 13-years-old. This of course had terrified his Mother and Aunt as they were overprotective of him much to his embarrassment, but their saving grace was that he was more interested in his ninja training than finding a date.

"That's not something for you to bring up," Ron told his wife. "That's a father-and-son thing, okay?

"I mean-"

"Father-son thing," Sam agreed with his Father as he pointed back and forth.

"You don't have to call it that word if that makes you uncomfortable," Judy went on as if he didn't say anything. "You can call it...Sam's happy time or-"

"Happy time?" asked the young Witwicky.

The young Senju clapped a hand over his mouth as he turned not to laugh at what he was hearing.

"My special alone time..."

"Stop."

"Mom. You-"

"Judy, stop."

"With myself."

"Mom, you can't come in and-" Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry," the auburn haired woman apologized. "It's just been a weird night. I've had a little bit to drink."

The blue eyed boy snorted quietly at that while Mikaela got an amused look.

"No, no, Dad," Sam started again when his Father headed for the bathroom. "Yeah, well, we saw a light."

"Oh, parents."

The two friends glanced at each other when they heard Optimus speak to his team.

"I don't know where it was, but we saw it," Ron went on as he turned around to face Sam and missing the Prime.

The Prime quickly moved out of sight though by doing so he shook the house making it seem like an earthquake.

"Earthquake! It's another one! Another earthquake! Get in the doorway!"

"Okay!"

"Aftershock! Aftershock! Oh, I hate these."

The two friends held their breaths as they listened to what was going on in the room and outside in the backyard.

"Quick, hide!" the Prime ordered.

"Got to ride it out. Ride it out!"

Just then the lights came back on again much to everyone in the room relief.

"Hey, the lights are back on," Judy said happily.

"Hide?" Jazz was heard asking. "What? Where? Oh."

"Come on, get out of that tub," Judy told him as she walked into the bathroom.

"Can't you take safety seriously?" her husband asked.

"What about-" Jazz was still heard speaking before Satoru noticed him to look inside and then ducking out of side. "Oh, kay. Oh, no. Man. Man! Oh."

"Good Lord, this floor is filthy, Sam," complained Judy.

A deadpan look appeared on the young Senju's face at that as he figured that by now that Judy would realize that Sam was a boy and that they were naturally pigs unless they had OCD.

"Oh. Oh, no!" Ron sighed as he looked out of the bathroom window. "Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed. Sheesh! Judy? Better call the city. We got a blown transformer! Power pole's sparking all over the place! Aw, man. Yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone. It's a wash. The whole yard."

"You're kidding," Judy asked as she joined.

"The parents are very annoying," he heard Ironhide say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know, we don't harm humans!" Optimus said with a bit of a growl of annoyance. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could," Ironhide said with a sheepish look. "It's an option."

"We heard you talking to somebody, Sam," Judy went on. "We wanna know who."

"Mom, I-I told y-," Sam started to say before both Mikaela and Satoru stood up from their hiding place.

"Hi," the dark haired girl greet. "I'm Mikaela. I'm a-I'm a friend of Sam's and Satoru's best friend."

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Witwicky," the silver haired 18-year-old greeted them with a small smile.

"Gosh, you're gorgeous," Judy told Mikaela before she turned her husband. "Isn't that the prettiest girl?"

She looked at the dark haired girl with a smile.

"Oh," breathed Ron in shock. "Son-wow."

"They could hear you talking, Mom," Sam told Judy as he bumped fist with his father.

"Thank you," the 17-year-old thanked with a smile.

"Oh, my goodness," gasped the female Witwicky. "I'm sorry that you had to hear our little family discussion about this-"

Mikaela let out a chuckle while the male Senju just looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, that we're bugging you," Ron told him.

"Backpack," Sam spoke up. "Do you have my backpack, ma?"

"Come on, hone," Ron told her as he walked out. "Let's go."

"Oh, it's in the kitchen," was her answer as she also left.

The three of them looked at each other before taking off out the door and down the stairs.

...My Line...

When Satoru walked into the kitchen, she saw Sam's backpack on the counter making him face palm in disbelief before he started to go through it pulling out a glass case and opened to see the glasses are inside.

"Your mom is nice," Mikaela told them as she put her up into a ponytail while Satoru held the glasses.

"Yeah, sure," Sam agreed absent mindly.

"I'm going to need you both to distract them while I slip out and give these glasses to Optimus, okay?" Satoru asked them quietly which them looking at him confused and before they could ask there was a knock on the door.

This made them all to look at each other when they heard voices speaking and after while the three of them walked out of the kitchen.

"What is this?" asked Sam as he spotted a man.

The man that stood with his back to them turned around and smiled which made chills run down the silver haired teen's spin and not a good one.

"How you doing, kid?" he asked. "Is you name Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam answered which earned a glare from the shinobi.

"Well, I need you to come with us," he said as he took a step towards them, but Ron and Judy moved to stand in front of them.

"Whoa, way out of line," Ron stated.

"Sir, I am asking politely," stated the man. "Back off."

"You're not taking my son," Ron told him.

"Really?" asked the man. "You gonna try to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here," Ron said as Mojo stood in front of them all barking at the man.

"Yeah," the man agreed with a nod. "There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little taco bell dog, and this whole operation you got going on here."

"What operation?" asked Ron angrily as Judy picked up Mojo.

"That is what we are gonna find out," the creep answered as another man walked to him.

"I think direct contact," the man said as he looked the creep, who looked surprised, before looking back at Sam.

He then took the device in the other mans hand.

"Kids?"

"Yeah?"

"Step forward, please?"

"Just stand?" Sam asked as he did allowing the creep to point something at Sam and the device started to deep loudly.

"14 Rads, bingo," he breathed as he looked at the boy and back at the device than back at Sam. "Bingo! Tag them and bag them!"

Now Satoru was pissed even more then normal and Sam was getting worried because a pissed the Jonin was not a good thing as they all where handcuffs before behind pulled out of the house and then put into cars with Sam, Mikaela, and the blue eyed 18-year-old in one car with each other.

...My Line...

"So...uh...LadiesMan217," the man said he pulled out a cell phone. "That is your eBay username, right?"

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it," answered Sam as he looked over at Mikaela for a bit before looking back.

"What do you make of this?" the creep asked as he then played the video that Sam recorded of Bumblebee and now Satoru was glad that she made sure he didn't get him on the video. "Is that you two?"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan," answered Mikaela as she looked a bit pissed off.

"Last night at the station, you told the officer that your car transformed," the creep said. "Enlighten me?"

"Well, here's what I said, okay?" asked Sam. "Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen...from us, from our home..."

"Sam, shut up!" Satoru snapped before he could say anything else. "You don't have to tell this creep anything." He then turned to glare at the said creep. "And as for you, I can sue you for entering our home without a warrant, taking us without a warrant and our permission, and interrogating us without our lawyers present and in the case of Sam and Mikaela without their parents present." When the creep looked like he was about to open his mouth he spoke up again. "And don't say that I can't because I can."

Sam and Mikaela looked at him in awe while the creep looked angry.

"So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked instead.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian?" asked Sam. "Like what, E.T? No."

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela added.

"As in not real," second the Senju.

"You see this?" asked the creep as he held up a badge to show them. "This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it badge." The silver haired male rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna lock you up forever."

"And another thing to add to the list of suing for," Satoru smirked at him. "False imprisonment. I bet a judge will love that."

"And he's just pissy 'cause he's got to get back to guarding the mall," Mikaela added making the blue eyed male snort and smile.

"You, in the training bra, do not test me," the creep said. "Especially with your Daddy's parole coming up."

"What?" asked Sam. "Parole."

"It's nothing," Mikaela said quickly.

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my Dad used to teach me to fix?" the dark haired girl asked. "Well, they...they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" asked Sam.

"Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter, so some times he had to take me along."

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it!" growled the creep. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot." Th blue eyed teen started to growl under his breath. "That'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his natural life."

"Oh, great, another thing to the suing list," snarked the silver haired male. "Sexual Harassment of a minor, threatening a minor, and threatening a minor's father. You just love adding things to the list don't you?"

"Watch it kid," he growled.

"Make me?" asked Satoru with a smirk. "Cause the last time I check is that you aren't my Father."

"And he is?" the man asked.

The silver haired male just looked at him with a blank look though he did have a raised eyebrow.

"He lives in my home land with my Mother and cousin," he stated bluntly.

This made the man growl in annoyance before they all cried out in shock as they crashed against something and the car swerved. When they came to a stop, a light was pointed on them, and two metal hands came through the window, and grabbed the car. The hands then lifted the car up because the ceiling of the car broke off and they fell to the ground then as one they all looked up and the light went out to show Optimus Prime standing in front of them.

"You assholes are in trouble now," snirked Satoru.

"Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam finished.

For a bit the Prime scanned the silver haired male to make sure that he was alright before turning to those, who took him and the other two, once he was sure that he alright.

"Taking the children was a bad move," stated Optimus as the other Autobots showed up. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

"Freeze," ordered Ironhide.

"Give me those," Jazz added as the weapons of the men went into his claw-like hand.

Optimus went on his knees to get on eye-length with the creep while the blue eyed 18-year-old looked to the side to see Bumblebee pointing his own weapon at the men.

"Hi there," the creep greeted.

"You don't seem afraid," stated Optimus a bit surprised. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are Seven protocols, Okay?" asked the man. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the cat," growled Optimus in a way that said he was done dealing the guy.

"Alright, me?" asked the man. "You want me to-"

"Now!" Optimus ordered him making Satoru to cackle as he jumped out of the car already uncuffed and he than walked over to the Prime. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "Though that guy has managed to pissed to me off big time."

"All right, all right," the head agent said as he and the three humans got out of the car. "Get out. Hey. All right, I'm...yeah, I'm getting out. I'm getting out. You see? Very nifty how you put us down without really...killing us."

"Oh, shut up already," the silver haired teen ordered him as he glared from him spot next to Optimus pads.

"Hey, hey. how you doing?" he asked ignoring the female Witwicky. "How's it going, huh? This is real. Now, listen. If I choose to engage with him, mum is the word, all right?"

"I told you to shut up," Satoru stated with annoyances.

"Big guys," the agent just went on as he looked up at the Autobots. "Big guys with big guns, huh?"

"What is Sector Seven?" Sam asked as he walked up to the agent. "Answer me."

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" asked Mikaela.

"Where did you take my parents?" Sam asked again.

"I am not at liberty to discuss-"

"No?" asked both Sam and Satoru as the boy moved forward and stated to go through the agent's pockets.

"-it," the agent finished before getting mad. "Hey. You touch me, that's a federal offense."

"Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" asked Sam as he looked at it with the dark haired female and silver haired male.

All the blue eyed male did was raised an eyebrow when he saw that the agent's surname is Simmons.

"Yeah," Simmons mumbled as he went back to look at the Autobots again. "Brave now all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there."

"Where is Sector Seven?" asked Satoru.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" asked Simmons with a smirk as he looked at him.

Bumblebee let out what sounded like squealing before Satoru double over in laughter when the young Scout started to pee on the agent.

"Ey!" shouted Simmons. "Hey!"

"YOUR ARE AMAZING BUMBLEBEE!" the young Senju called out as he laughed.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered though the silver haired 18-year-old could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Get that thing to stop, huh?"

Once he calmed down, Satoru walked over to Sam with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I can always torture the information we need out of him," he stated as he looked Sam. "It'll be no trouble at all."

The Autobots and the rest of the humans looked at him in shock at how calm he was talking about torturing like he was talking about the weather. The silver haired male let out a gasp when he picked up all of a sudden before he was looking into the optics of Optimus.

"Satoru, the rule about us not harming humans goes to you as well at least well in these lands," he scolded him making him actually feel upset that she thought about torturing the agent even if he was annoying. "Understand?"

"Yes, Optimus," he answered with a bit of a pout.

Mikaela decided to leave the Prime to handle her silver haired friend and him calm nature about torturing another human being before he walked over to Simmons.

"All right, tough guy, take it off," he ordered as Optimus put Satoru onto his right shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Simmons asked.

"Your clothes, all of it, off," the dark haired girl answered.

"For what?"

"I thought monkeys didn't wear clothes," Satoru called out making Ironhide to snort.

"For threatening my dad," Mikaela answered though she did smirk at what the silver haired male said.

"Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life," Simmons told her as he took off his clothes leaving only his underclothes on. "You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool."

"Those are nice Simmons!" the Jonin called out sarcastically.

"Now back behind the pole," Mikaela ordered with amusement in her voice.

Once Simmons was cuffed to the pole along with the other agents, the two teens walked away from him and towards Optimus.

"Optimus!" Ironhide suddenly shouted. "Incoming!"

The young Senju jumped from the Prime's shoulder as Ironhide summer saluted and punched the ground with his cannon sending a blast that blew out the tires the vans that were coming at them. To help Ironhide even more, the Jonin raised his leg over his head while still in the air before bring it down hard on the ground when he reached it making creaks to appear that started to upturn the ground making big ditches that kept anymore cars from getting closer to them. Everyone stared in shock at the damage that he did to the ground with just a kick.

"Roll out," Optimus ordered as Satoru ran over to Bumblebee, who was closer.

Bumblebee let out an electronic squeal as he transformed down before opening his driver side door allowing his to jump in, closing it, and took off while Sam and Mikaela climbed into Optimus hand. The Autobot Scout speed down the road as he headed for Optimus' portion while Satoru sealed away his hip pouch and thigh kunai pouch into his arm cause he had a bad feeling that he always trusted his gut feeling. Looking up, the silver haired male let out a gasp whens he noticed that Sam and Mikaela had started to fall towards the ground.

"Bee, hurry!" he cried out as the Scout pureed on the speed and once he was close enough, Bumblebee quickly transformed and caught the two brown haired humans while the young Senju looked at them over his shoulder from him place on his back. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Mikaela nodded as Satoru jumped down to join them on the ground before they looked up at the sky to see a helicopter.

"No," the young Senju breathed. "Bumblebee, get out of here."

"Stop!" Sam yelled out as they shot hooks at the young Scout that sent him to the ground. "Stop! Wait! No!"

Bumblebee let out a squeal as he looked at the three humans while the male and female let out a gasp.

"Noooo!" Sam yelled.

Bumblebee let out electronic screaming, shouting, and crying making Satoru realize that he was still young in human years and was no doubt the same age as him and his two friends.

"No!" Sam yelled as they ended up surrounded by more black vans that agents with guns started to get of. "Stop! Stop!"

"Get down on the ground! Get down! Get down!"

"What?" asked Sam as he looked at them to see them putting guns at them. "Okay."

Sam and Mikaela got down on the ground while the young Senju remained standing with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"GET DOWN!" an agent yelled at him only for a fist to meet his face.

...My Line...

Optimus watched as this was going on and he was surprised when he saw Satoru glaring at the agents with such hate that he was surprise that the agents didn't turn into ashes. It was almost like he wasn't completely there in mind especially when he started to throw punches and kicks as the young male was on auto polite there was also the fact that his eyes were a black color than his normal bright electric aqua blue color. The Prime could only watch as his destined mate fought like a veteran soldier, pit, he had even seen a gleeful and angered look in his beautiful normally blue orbs making him to close his optics and look away.

...My Line...

"Hah-Look, he's not fighting back!" Sam yelled.

Satoru just getting angrier as Bumblebee let out more pained electronic squeals.

"Freeze it!"

The young Scout's pained electronic squealing just seems to add more to the fuel of an already planted seed of hatred in the young Senju's heart. Sam and Mikaela: let out grunts as they were forced to stand by the agents though most of them were focused on the silver haired male, who zipping through them and knocking them out or putting a kunai through some of their skulls.

"Stop hurting him!" Sam yelled as he managed to break away from the agent that held him and ran to Bumblebee to try and help him only to be tackled then cuffed.

The young Witwicky looked over when a slight grunt of pain reached his ears to see that the agents had tasered Satoru, but what he didn't know was that he had channeled lighting chakra through him body to lower the pain of the electricity a bit, however, it was enough to allow them to tackle and cuffed him. Sam felt like rolling his eyes cause he knew that he could break free of them easily.

"Don't let him move! I got him down here!"

"BUMBLEBEE!" the Jonin yelled in a slightly more accented voice than before as the Scout continued to let out pained electronic squealing.

Sam, Satoru, and Mikaela were pulled away from Bumblebee with tears in their eyes.

"No!" Mikaela yelled as she and Satoru were thrown into the van.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons asked Sam with a smirk only to get glared at. "...Put him in a car with his little criminal friends. I want that thing frozen and ready for transport!."

...My Line...

The silver haired Senju sat next to Mikaela fuming with his arms and legs crossed though his eyes remained black as they sat in a helicopter with two others.

"So..." Sam spoke as he looked the other two.

"What did they get you for?" a blonde haired woman asked.

"Uh-I bought a car," Sam answered. "Turned out to be an alien robot."

"Wow," the African-American mouthed in awe.

"Who knew?" asked Sam.


	5. 5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!

**_5: Battle For Mission City! For Earth!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them and_** ** _I also do not own Transformers_** _ **cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies and the new animations art work wouldn't suck**_ ** _, I do. however, own Satoru Senju. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Senju Satoru is a member of both the Senju and Uzumaki Clans and the Grandson of Tobirama Senju. After his cousin Tsunade becomes the Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, he was sent on a mission to try and find more about the lands outside of the Elemental Nations for them past the barrier that kept two sets of Humans apart. But, when he's 18, with his Neighbors help, their Son, Samuel James Witwicky and him get a car and a motorcycle that turns out to be alive, the young Senju finds himself trying to help save his planet. But, Satoru also finds himself slowly falling in love with the Leader of the Autobots. Is he welling to give up his Shinobi live style or well, he give up the one being that managed to win his heart without even trying? Slow going Optimus Prime/Original Male Character(s)**_

...My Line...

Satoru, Sam, and Mikaela got out of the black vans that pulled up to what the three teens were able to deem as the Hoover Damn where they noticed a group of army men were there as well.

"Team attention!" who Satoru thought was the leader of the men called out. "Present arms!"

"At ease," the Secretary of Defense told them. "Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work."

"Thank you, sir," the Captain thanked him. "What about the gunships?"

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now," the Secretary answered. "If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

The Senju stood off to the side as both Sam and Mikaela walked forward towards the edge to look over as Simmons walked up to them wearing clothes along with sunglasses making her anger to sky rocket.

"Hey, kid," Simmons greeted Sam. "I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?"

"A bad start?" asked the silver haired and still black eyed teen with a dark growl. "A BAD START!" By now Sam and Mikaela had moved away as he leveled his KI at the idiot which had the army men and Secretary of Defense looking at him. "You came into Sam's house, put them in handcuffs, and tried to interrogate them. All of this without a warrant and that's not even getting into the sexual harassment of a minor, threatening a minor, and then threatening a minor's Father." The group of soldiers were all looking at Simmons with glares of their own. "So, I would call that more then a bad start and go right into a law suit." Simmons ended up backing away from him. "As a matter of fact, I should just kill you." Satoru jammed a finger into the fool's chest. "I do not take kindly to anyone threatening the King like you have."

"King?" Sam asked as he looked at Mikaela.

"Yes," the black eyed male answered with a nod. "The main personality."

"A split personality," a soldier breathed.

"Born with or..." Mikaela paused.

"I was created to protect the King," he answered her unfinished question.

That got growls from almost everyone there as for a split personality to be created than main personality must have had something traumatic happened that forced just a split.

"Dear God," the Defense Secretary sighed.

"You all can call me Naton," the black eyed male informed. "I am the dark personality while Satoru is the light personality."

"How do we tell you two apart?" the Caption, who Naton saw was named Lennox, asked.

"Satoru has electric aqua blue eyes while I have black eyes," he answered. "And I have more of an accent than Satoru does."

"That's good to know," Simmons mumbled.

"Now, where is Sam's car?" Naton asked as he faced the annoying idiot.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully," another man in a suite spoke up. "People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now."

"Okay," agreed Sam with a nod of his head. "But, first, I'll take my car, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's got to be gone. Like, forever."

"And if you have anything on the Elemental Nations that has to go has well," the darker personality of the Senju growled. "Seeing as only the world leaders are suppose to be in the know with that knowledge."

"Come with me," the guy said again. "We'll talk about your car and the Elemental Nations."

"Thank you," thanked Mikaela with a smile.

With one last glare at Simmons, the silver haired male spun on his heels and slack away like a predator while the Secretary of Defense and the soldiers watched him.

"All right, here's the situation," Simmons told them as they headed for inside. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials," Simmons answered him. "Try and keep up with the acronyms."

"And how are we suppose to know that seeing as this is our first time here?" Satoru asked once he was back in the driver seat. "Or are you just stupid?"

Simmons looked back at him with a glare that he was all to happy to return with him own that made him to look back in front of him fast in fear of him.

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Tom Benecheck informed them as they walked into a hanger.

The young Jonin moved back away from the giant robot that was as tall as Optimus Prime and hide behind William Lennox while he felt Naton trying to take back control.

"Dear God," the secretary breathed. "What is this?"

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry," answered Benecheck. "He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

"Oh, so everyone in S-7 is stupid then," snark the now darker blue eyed male making Lennox to snort in amusement.

"We call him NBE-One," Simmons stated as if she hadn't said anything.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but-I mean, that's Megatron," stated Sam. "He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935," stated Benecheck as he looked Sam. "Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age," Simmons told them. "The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One." He got up in Sam's face. "That's what we call it."

"Look, who fucking cares what you call him!" yelled the silver haired Senju making them all to look at him. "Cause all I fucking care about is that you should have kept him in the North Pole! For the love of Kami-sama, if something happened to the generators than he'll be free to kill people. Fuck it all to hell! Fucking **Bakas**!"

Sam and Mikaela let out sighs as they both knew that once he was pissed off enough then he was going to rant and let people know that their idiots.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" asked the Secretary just as pissed off as the young Senju.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," stated Benecheck.

"Well you got one now," growled the Defense Secretary.

"So why Earth?" Lennox finally spoke up.

"It's the Allspark," Satoru answered him.

"Allspark?" John Killer asked as he looked at him. "What is that?"

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing," the 18-year-old stated.

"Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him," Sam went on for him and got into Simmons face. "Who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"And you're sure about that?" asked Simmons

"Yeah..." Sam answered to only trail off as all three teens looked at him.

"You **bakas** know where it is, don't you?" growled Satoru.

"Follow me?" Benecheck asked them before walking away.

...My Line...

The group all walked into another hanger next to the one with Megatron where a giant Cube was station and this had Satoru even more ticked off.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons told them as they all stood in a room with a glass window.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC," Benecheck told them. "The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up," the blonde said. "You-you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"Good question," Benecheck stated as he took them to a different room. "Please step inside." They all walked inside the room as the door closed behind them. "They have to lock us in."

"Oh, wow."

"What's that?" Epps asked when he noticed claw marks. "Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?"

"Oh, no, man," the blonde's friend told him. "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine! Hrr! Right? That's Wolverine!"

The Jonin looked at the guy with a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh while shaking his head.

"That's very funny," Simmons sarcastically said. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? BlackBerry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," Gen answered as he tossed the guy his phone.

"Ooh," breathed Simmons. "Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

He then placed the phone into the box while the Jonin raised an eyebrow as they all placed some kind of protective glasses on.

"Nokia's from Finland," Maggie whispered.

"Yes, but he's, you know...a little strange," Killer told her. "He's a little strange."

"I think he's a **baka** ," stated the young Senju quietly.

"We're able to take the Cube radiation...and funnel it into that box," Simmons explained to them as he pulled lavers while looking at the box.

The Jonin watched as said radiation hit the phone and it transformed into a small Cybertronian making Glen, Sam, Mikaela and the others to give a short and surprised yelp. Satoru ripped off the protective gear as he moved towards the box and the little Cybertronian as he figured that was what the Autobots race was called.

"Mean little sucker, huh?" asked Simmons.

The little Cybertronian moved closer to where the Jonin was looking at him with blue optics as it chirp, clicks, and whirls in Cybertronian.

"That thing is freaky!" Maggie breathed.

The young Senju flashed a glare towards her before turning it onto Simmons with what he said.

"Kind of like the itty-bitty Energizer Bunny from hell, huh?"

The Cybertronian placed it's little servo (Hand) onto the glass of the box at the same time as Satoru, who gave it a small smile, and only Sam along with Mikaela noticed.

"Wha-" Maggie finally noticed what was going on between the silver haired male and the little Cybertronian.

Without thinking about it and moving on instinct, Satoru had his blade unsealed and held Simmons up against the wall with a dark death glare leveled at him when he had moved to offline the little 'bot.

"You offline that that little guy and I well remove your head from your shoulders," he growled before she pulled away from him, resealed his katana, and then moved to open the box while keeping an eye Simmons while reaching his hand inside slowly while giving the little 'bot a smile. " **It's ok, Sweetheart, I'll protect you from mean, evil Simmons**." The little one made a chirping sound before it climbed into her hand and allowing her to pull it out. " **Your name shill be Burakku Raito which means Blacklight in my native language of Japanese**."

The rest of the group all looked at him in shock as they had no idea what he was saying before they all looked up when the lights started to go flicker.

"Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Killer told them.

"Benecheck," called the main man. "What's going on?"

" _Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power_ -," one of the S7 Technician told him.

"What!"

"- _and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it_ ," the S7 Technician finished telling him.

"Do you have an arms room?" Lennox asked him.

Both Simmons and Benecheck nodded their heads.

...My Line...

"Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!" Benecheck called out to them as they ran through the dam.

The silver haired Senju looked at him as if he was insane and he has no doubt that he is.

"Move it!" Lennox called out to them. "Move it! Let's go!"

"They're popping our generators!"

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Satoru thought sarcastically with a roll of him eyes.

...My Line...

"Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table," Simmons told them as they came into an arms room with all kinds of weapons.

A pair of blue eyes that faded to black as Satoru welling gave Naton control fall upon a folding bow with a quiver full of 150 exploding arrows and an excited and sadistic grin appeared on his face before the darker part of the Senju picked them up with glee.

"That's good," Lennox told him before turning to his team. "Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

Will looked over at the silver haired male, he now stood next to and noticed that he had the archery equipment with a gleeful look shinning in his black eyes and on his face. That had Lennox almost feeling sorry for the Decepticons. Key word being almost. Naton had just placed the quiver onto his back with the arrows over his right shoulder while attached the bow to the back of his left hip when the place shook and the lights flashed making them all to pause to look up.

"You got to take me to my car," Sam told Simmons as he walked up to the man. "You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

"Your car?" Simmons asked as he went back to reloading his gun. "It's confiscated."

"Then unconfiscate it," growled Sam in anger.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!" argued Simmons.

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know," Simmons interrupted.

"What?" asked Naton. "YOU JUST WANT TO SIT HERE AND WAIT UNTIL MEGABITCH GETS HIS SERVOS ONTO THE ALLSPARK INSTEAD OF THE AUTOBOTS!?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man," Simmons growled at him as he glared.

"Take them to the boy's car," ordered Lennox as he suddenly pushed Simmons up against some of the boxes while holding a gun to his heart.

"Wha-"

It was then that all hell broke lose as the army men followed their captain as they all took out the S7 Agents though the Jonin stepped in when once of the agents pointed their gun at Lennox's head by pointing one of his 9. mms at him.

"Drop it," he ordered him as Lennox wondered where he keeps all those weapons at.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons ordered him. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox informed him as he glared.

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction," stated the idiot.

"S7 don't exist," both Epps and Naton stated at the same time making them smirk at each other.

"Right," Lennox agreed. "And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five," Simmons told him.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three, mm?" asked Lennox.

Naton smirked as he pulled out his second 9. mm gun and pointed it at Simmons head.

"And I'm not going to count at all," he informed him with a sadistic smile.

All the soldiers and agents looked at him afraid at the same time.

"Simmons," Keller spoke up.

"Yes, sir?" asked Simmons.

"I'll do what he says," Keller answered. "Losing's really not an option for these guys. And that young man really would love to kill you if given the chance."

Simmons looked back at Lennox before looking at Satoru and then to Keller.

"Alright," he agreed. "Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the word onto the kid's Camaro? That's cool."

The Jonin gave a pleased smile as he put up him guns and then followed them out.

...My Line...

Upon reaching a pair of doors, Naton kicked them opened when he caught the sound of pained pained electronic moaning behinds and what he saw when they were opened made him see red.

"BUMBLEBEE!" he yelled as he shot into the room like bullet looking like a blur only faintly hearing the others telling them to stop.

"No, no!" Sam yelled. "Stop! You got to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"No, no, stop, stop, stop!" ordered Benecheck.

"You got to let him go!" Sam told them. "Let him go!"

"STOP IT AND LET HIM GO NOW OR I SWEAR TO KAMI THAT I WILL DYE THIS ROOM RED WITH YOUR BLOOD!" Naton yelled having finally lost his cool making all agents in the room stopped and did as he ordered before he moved closer and climbed up onto the young Scout's chest. "Bumblebee?" The Autobot quiet down confused on why they stopped torturing him and when he onlined his optics the first thing that he saw was the Jonin, who gave him a smile,though he noticed that his eyes were the wrong color. "You okay?"

Bumblebee made squealing like sound before he looked around the place for Sam and Mikaela to see that soldiers and agents watching them.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked as the young Scout cupped the Jonin in his servos while setting up with a cannon pointed them.

" _Yeah_!" Bumblebee answered with an electronic growling as he masked dropped down.

"Listen to me," Sam told him. "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

The young Autobot made more electronic growling noise while Naton looked over his servo and down at them,

"Bumblebee, your okay," she told him. "They won't hurt you."

"No, no, don't worry about them," Sam joined in. "They're okay." He then looked at them. "Right? They're not gonna hurt you." The young Jonin looked worried for Bumblebee as he continued to point his cannon at them. "Just back up a little bit. He's friendly. He's fine. He's just protective of Satoru seeing as his leader has taken an interest in him. Okay, come on."

"Bumblebee!" he called up to him making him look at him for a moment before looking away. "BUMBLEBEE! LOOK AT ME?!" This made him turn his attention onto him. "Everything is okay, Sweetheart." He gave him a smile while cupping his face. "You're okay. They won't hurt again cause if they do then I will not be Miss Nice Girl." Bumblebee turned his attention back at the other humans before looking back at him with a shake of his helm. "Darling, I'm alright. They won't hurt Sam or Mikaela or me. And they sure as hell won't hurt you again." He gave him a soft smile. "Sweetie, I need you to put your cannon down, okay?"

The Jonin's smile grew bigger as the sounds of the cannons got softer and the mask lifted before the young Scout nuzzled him finding comfort from him. He now understood why Optimus has taken an interest in him cause he was bit like him, but different as he wasn't afraid to bloody her hands with human blood or Cybertronian energon.

"Here, come with me," Sam told him as he noticed that Bumblebee was starting to calm down. "I'm gonna take you to the Allspark."

Naton looked up at Bumblebee for a moment thinking that he was going to put her down, but instead he started to follow Sam and the other humans making him fall back onto his servo. This got a laugh out of him which had him to lightly smack his chest with a smile of him own.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the hanger with the cube, Bumblebee made an electrical squeal before he placed Naton on the ground next to Sam before he turned to cube and placed his hands onto it making it shrink in on itself.

"Ah, okay, here we go," Epps said as he moved around a bit. "He doing something. He doing something."

"Whoo."

"Oh my God," both Mikaela and Naton breathed as the Cube grew smaller.

" _Message from Starfleet, Captain_ ," Bumblebee's radio played once he had the cube in hand. " _Let's get to it._ "

"He's right," Lennox agreed with a nod. "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar." Bumblebee bent down and gave the cube to Sam. "Mission City is twenty two miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

"Good!" the secretary nodded in agreement. "Right!"

"But, we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Lennox went on.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!" Keller exclaimed as he turned to Simmons.

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sire, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them," Lennox told him. "Let's move."

"In the alien archive, sir!"

"The alien archive-"

"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?" asked Keller.

"I don't k-anything's possible!" Simmons answered. "Did you see that? Poof!"

"Alright," Lennox said as they quickly moved. "You three, get it in the car!" All three teens quickly got into the Camaro after the young Scout transformed down. "Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air." Bumblebee took off while Lennox still talked. "When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!" Keller called out as the soldiers and agents got into vehicle.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" ordered Lennox as they took off after Bumblebee.

"This way, this way, this way!"

...My Line...

Naton sat in the back with the cube while Burakku Raito sat on his shoulder looking at it in confusion.

"Cube's okay?" Sam asked as he looked back at the Jonin.

"Yeah, it's fine," the young Senju asked as he looked at it.

"Put the seat belt on it," Sam suggested making the Jonin to roll his eyes before he did just that.

After a few more miles, they where able to catch sight of the other 5 Autobots speeding towards them from the other way.

"Wrong way, Prime!" Naton yelled out to him with a happy cackle.

"It's Optimus," called Sam.

Burakku Raito made a little chirping noise wondering what has his Adopted Carrier so happy. The teens watched as Optimus slammed on his brakes and skidded around just behind them with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet all coping his actions.

...My Line...

::Bumblebee to Optimus Prime:: the Scout commed as the three teens talked about the cube.

::Optimus here:: the Prime answered with his voice colored in relief. ::Are you okay Bumblebee?::

::Yes sir:: the young Autobot answered.

::Bumblebee is Satoru with you?:: Jazz asked as he joined in sounding worried about his charge.

::Of course:: Bumblebee answered sounding angry that he would think that he wouldn't try and protect him. ::I'll protect him until he is back with you, Jazz::

::Thanks Bee:: laughed Jazz. ::I am glad that your alright, Youngling::

::Can't keep...:: Bumblebee started to say before he trailed off when he picked up an presence inside of his alt mode making him to turn his scanner inwards. ::WHAT IN THE PIT?::

Jazz and Optimus from where they were speed up at that along with the others as they drove behind them.

::Bumblebee, what's wrong?:: Ironhide asked as he joined in.

::Youngling:: Ratchet spoke up.

::Yo, Bee::

::Bumblebee?::

...My Line...

Bumblebee made a squeal noise upon hearing the chirp and when his scanners picked up on the Sparkling, who sat closer to the pinkette's face.

" _Satoru_ _, what's that_?" the radio asked.

"What's what?" all three teens asked.

" _That little guy upon your shoulder_ s," was the answer they got.

Three pair of eyes turned to the little Cybertronian, who let out a chirp as the dark blue eyed Jonin took the Sparkling from his shoulders and held him close to his chest thus his heart.

...My Line...

Bumblebee didn't answer right away, but when he did there was an awe tone to his voice.

::Satoru has a Sparkling with him:: was the answer they got.

::WHAT?:: all of the other Autobots yelled in shock.

::How is that possible?:: Ratchet asked him. ::Did he tell you?::

::It would seem that S7 was using the Allspark to bring to life Sparklings before killing them:: informed Bumblebee sadly.

::I see:: breathed Optimus sadly. ::But, how did he get this one?::

Bumblebee went to ask him, but made sure that he put the Comm link where they could hear.

"S7 used the cube and activated him." Satoru answered as all of the Autobots heard the anger in his voice and the change in how it sounded as well. "They were going to kill him, Bee, so I saved him." They felt happy that he was able to help little one. "I was hoping that Ratchet could tell me a bit more about Cybertronian young."

::Of course:: Ratchet's voice heard coming from the radio. ::After we get the Allspark somewhere safe and end this fight then I'll be more then happy too::

A smile came to Satoru's face as he held the little bot closer to his chest.

"That'll be great," he told him. " **Arigatou** (Thank you), Ratchet."

::No problem Youngling:: the CMO told her.

The Jonin smiled down at the little bot as he let out a chirp.

::So, you going to adopt the little guy then?:: Jazz asked

Bumblebee cackled a bit while Ironhide laughed out loud while the Prime was speechless.

"What do you think, Jazz?" was his answer.

::I think that you are a Carrier or Sire depending on how the little guy sees you:: he laughed a bit more. ::So, what's his Designation? Huh...that is so say his name::

"It's Burakku Raito which in Japanese is Blacklight," was the answer he gave him.

::A perfect designation:: Optimus finally spoke up.

The young Senju couldn't help, but smile bigger at hearing the Prime give his blessing in a round about way. Just than a familiar police car was seen following them with a few vehicles.

"No, no, no, no, no," Sam chanted making the two friends to look at him.

"What?" Mikaela asked him.

"It's the same cop!" answered Sam as they looked behind them. "Block them, block them, block them."

Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet pulled ranked around Bumblebee as a Decepticon started to transform before he started to destroy all the cars in front of him which had Optimus also transforming.

"Oh my God," breathed Mikaela when both the Prime and the Decepticon went over the edge of the bridge.

"Is Prime going to be alright, Bee, Jazz?" the Jonin asked with worry coloring his tone.

::He'll be fine, Satoru:: the disguise Pontiac answered through the comm.

...My Line...

"Come on, let's go!" Lennox called out after they pulled into Mission City and came to a stop. "Mount up!"

"Move out!" a soldier called out as Lennox ran into an electronic store. "Move out! Go! Go!"

Satoru quickly got out of Bumblebee and rushed over to Jazz's Alt Mode before he climbed in just as Lennox ran out of the electronic store.

"Here, I got shortwave radios," Lennox stated as he ran up to Epps and placed some radios into his Second-in-Command's hands.

"Wait?" Epps asked as the Captain got into their armored jeep. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them!" he exclaimed with annoyances. "It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man," Epps complained as they drove to the middle the of the city. "I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things." The Sergeant held up one of the radios. "Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" Epps looked up when he heard what sounded like an engine making him to look up to a fighter jet. "F-22 at twelve o'clock."

...My Line...

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cuber," ordered Lennox as they started to pull to a stop in the middle of Mission City. "You got it?" Everyone got out of their vehicles while the Autobots all remained in their alt modes. "Air Force has arrived! Pop Smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?" Epps asked through the radio while the silver haired Senju glared up at the sky as few of the soldiers popped smoke. "We have you visual." The F-22 flew over head and a little to low for Satoru's comfort. "Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction."

"Jazz," the dark blue eyed Jonin as both personalities were sharing control spoked up.

"It's Starscream!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed making the pedestrians scream and run away.

"Please tell me, you copy?" Epps bagged.

Satoru was flying through hand signs that his hands looked like blurs.

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered them as he rushed forward. "Take over!" He ran over to a furbie truck. "Bumblebee!"

"No, no, no!" yelled Lennox. "Move!"

The group of soldiers, Sam, and Mikaela rushed away at the same time as the young Satoru slammed his hands onto the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH STYLE WALL!"

"Back up!" Ironhide ordered as he and Bumblebee lifted the furbie truck as a wall of Earth lifted up in front to add an extra layer of protection. "Back up!"

"Retreat! Fall Black!"

"Incoming!" shouted the Weapons Specialist before a blast form the F-22. "Unnnh!"

The missile hit the slab of Earth and blasted it apart while also destroying the truck that Ironhide and Bumblebee was holding up sending the two Autobots flying along with those around them and behind them. The Jonin went flying through the air form the blast, but he flipped over in the air and landed on his feet while using Chakra to make sure that he didn't hurt himself.

"Anybody hurt?" a soldier asked as they all got back up. "Everyone okay?"

"Clear the area!" another soldier yelled out.

"Oh my God," gasped Sam once he got up from the ground. "Bumblebee?!"

Satoru spun around at Sam's shout and what he saw angered him as the young Scout had no legs because of the blast.

"Bumblebee!" he cried out as he rushed to his side. "Oh my Kami, Bumblebee." He placed a hand on his cheek plate. "Don't move Bumblebee. It's going to be okay." He then started to look around when Sam and Mikaela came up to join her. "RATCHET!"

"Here," Sam spoke up as he waved Jazz back. "Here, back, back, back!" Jazz revered back at Sam's request. "You alright?" This made the young Senju to roll his eyes at him. "What happened, Satoru?"

"It was the explosion caused by that missile from that bitch Decepticon F-22 jet," he answered with a growl as he glared up at the sky before looking back at Bumblebee, who tried to move forward

"What the hell was that?" Lennox asked Epps from nearby.

"What are you talking about?" Epps asked right back.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" the Captain once again asked. "They shot at us!"

The Jonin looked over them with narrowed eyes.

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," Epps informed him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"And you call yourself a Soldier," he called out to Lennox making Epps to snort as he turned back to Bumblebee just as a Decepticon tank asked. "What in the hell?!" He then looked around before he spotted a tow truck nearby as the other Autobots all took off to fight the tank. "Mikaela!" The dark haired girl looked over at him. "Do you see that tow truck over there?"

Mikaela looked over to where he was pointing to see the truck in question.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Do you think that you can hot wire it so we can use it to get Bumblebee out of here?" the Jonin asked her for a second

"Yeah," the blue-eyed girl answered with a nod before taking off to get the truck.

Satoru looked over at the fighting before turning back to the young Autobot.

"IT'S MEGATRON!" he heard Jazz yell as the Leader of the Decepticons made an appearance. "RETREAT!"

"MOVE!" Ratchet joined in.

"FALL BACK!" Jazz yelled once again as he and other three Autobots open fire at the tell mech.

"FALL BACK!" Lennox ordered his men as Jazz was sent to the ground from a blast that Megatron fired. "Get our guys out of the way!" All the fighters ran back leaving Jazz to fight Megatron on his own. "Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!" Epps yelled into his radio as Megatron made off with Jazz in his clutches.

Satoru took off like a shot from a gun looking like a blur to all, but the Autobots before he pushed chakra to his soles and ran up the side of a building that had a better birds eye view.

"That all you got?" asked Jazz as he fired at the titan. "Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin," growled the Decepticon as he grabbed Jazz by one of his legs.

The Jonin removed the bow she took from S7's base, reached behind him on his right side to the quiver that he has on him beck, took an exploding arrow than nicked the arrow into the bow, and raised it to shoulder length as he pulled back the string while taking aim as the tall gray mech.

"You want a piece of me?" asked Jazz as he continued to shot. "You want a piece?"

"No!" growled Megatron as he started to pull on Jazz making the dark gray Autobot to scream not noticing Satoru firing the arrow that sailed through the air before it attached to his right shoulder. "I want..."

Jazz let out a cry of surprise as he was dropped when the arrow that attached itself to Megatron exploded. Once Jazz hit the ground on his peds there was a silver flash and the young Jonin appeared on his right shoulder with a smirk on his lips.

"Are you alright, Jazz?" he asked as he replaced the bow back into place.

"Thanks man," the Saboteur thanked with a smirk of his own as his visor light up in amusement.

Without anymore words the young Senju jumped into air using Jazz's shoulder as a springboard, lifted his right leg into the air, and brought it down when he reached the ground. Creaking started to appear before it exploded sending debris up into the air while the bigger piece the human soldiers used to hide behind before he flashed back to Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela.

"Wrap it around the head," Sam informed just as Satoru returned.

"About time you've returned," Mikaela said as the Jonin moved to help them.

"Sorry," the Jonin apologized. "But, Jazz needed help."

The dark haired girl smiled at him before they got back to work.

"Sam!" Lennox yelled as he ran up to them with a few of his men. "Where' the Cube?"

"Right there," answered the young Witwicky as he pointed at it.

"Okay," breathed the Captain as he took off.

"And take that and wrap it around the base and then put it around his neck," Sam went on telling the two friends just Lennox returned. "Okay?"

"Okay," panted the army soldier.

"What?"

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare," Lennox started to say as he handed Sam a flare. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top." The currently black eyed Jonin raised an eyebrow. "Go to the roof. Set the flare."

"No," breathed Sam.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-"

"No, no," Sam repeated. "I can't do this!"

"Listen to me!" ordered Lennox as he pulled Sam down to look him in the eyes. "You're a soldier now! Alright? I need to take this Cube." The captain thrust the Cube into the boy's arms. "Get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are gonna die."

"I'll go with him, Captain Lennox," Naton told him. "I have a skill set that the Decepticons have never gone against before."

The army Captain looked at him as he thought about what some of his men have told him of what they saw the young silver haired male do from running at speeds that make him look like a blur than up the side of a building, flashing onto Jazz's shoulder after saving him from being offlined, and then destroying the ground with just his heel without breaking anything or bring harm to himself.

"Alright," he agreed with a nod though he didn't like it before he turned to Mikaela. "You got to go." Both Sam and Naton jumped down from where they were standing on the truck. "You got to go."

"No, I'm not leaving," the dark haired teen told as she continued getting Bumblebee hooked up.

"You need to go," ordered Lennox again. "No, get out!"

"No, I'm not leaving till I get Bumblebee out of here, okay?" she asked him as she walked by him to get Bumblebee onto the truck.

Lennox watched her for a few minutes before he ran off.

"Army Black Hawk requested," Epps spoke. "Immediate evec for two civilian boys with precious cargo. Headed to rooftop marked by flare."

"Sam," Ironhide spoke up.

"Satoru," Jazz joined in.

"We will protect you two," Ratchet finished for them.

"Okay," agreed the Witwicky.

The Jonin just pulled out his bow again and ready an arrow.

"Hh."

"Epps, were are those planes?" asked Lennox as he ran over to his Second.

"Sam!" Mikaela called out as she ran over to him while Satoru moved over to Jazz. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

"You be careful," the carformer told him.

"I'll try, Jazz," the Jonin stated with a nod.

"Sam, Satoru!" Ironhide called out as the Jonin joined Sam's side. "Get to the building!"

"Move!" ordered Ratchet as the two humans started to run with the four Autobots falling them.

"Decepticons, attack!" they heard Megatron order.

"Cover fire," Jazz told them all.

...My Line...

"Watch out!" the Weapons Specialist yelled as he and the others all attacked the Decepticon in front of them before he took off. "Keep moving, Sam, Satoru! Don't stop!"

"Whoa!" Sam yelled as Starscream landed as he transformed in front of them. "No!"

"No!" Ironhide yelled as he and the other three Autobots opened fire. "GAH!"

"IRONHIDE!" Sam yelled out form his hiding place.

"JAZZ!" the Jonin yelled out with worry as fired off his arrows and detonating them on connect with the seeker.

He cried out when the three Autobots where hit and hurt as Starscream took off.

"Sam, Satoru, get to the building," ordered Ironhide.

The two teens didn't need to be told twice as they took off.

...My Line...

Sam and Satoru reached through the streets as Megatron appeared behind them making the young Jonin to wonder where Optimus was.

"Give me that Cube, children!" he heard Megatron growled.

Sliding to a stop, the young Jonin turned to face him as he flew through a few hand signs.

"Sam, keeping going!" he yelled before taking a deep breath and than letting it out. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

The people and soldiers that were still around watched in shock and awe as the moisture in the air came together in the shape of a large form of a giant and powerful dragon behind the silver haired Jonin. Satoru than unleashed the dragon at the 'Con once it was completely formed before he spun around on his heels and took off no evening staying to see if it hit Megatron or not.

...My Line...

"Sam!" he called out.

The Witwicky boy let out a sigh of relief when Satoru appeared next to him quickly as he reached the building. The two teens rushed inside where they found a set of stairs that would get to them to the roof when the sound of a glass window breaking behind reached their ears.

"You're not gonna get us," Sam mumbled as they ran up the stairs. "You're not gonna get us!"

"I smell you...children!" the Decepticon Leader growled from somewhere behind them.

"OH SHIT!" Satoru cried out as the floor behind them exploded as Megatron tried to get them.

"MAGGOTS!" roared the tall mech.

"I TAKE GREAT OFFENCE TO THAT MEGABITCH!" shouted the silver haired Jonin as he throw kunais with exploding tags attached them to try and delay him.

...My Line...

To the young 18-year-old blue eyed male's relief they managed to reach the roof where they took noticed of the helicopters.

"Heeeey!" Sam yelled as he slammed the flare against the building. "Heeeey! I'm over hereeee!

He waved the flare wildly with the sparks dancing as he did so while Satoru urged him to go faster when he took noticed of one of the army copters slowly hovering up towards them.

"We've got the kids," a soldier said as he leaned out while reaching for the Cube that Sam obliged and held out for him to take, but when they were only an inch apart both Sam and the young Jonin noticed Starscream.

"Watch out!" Sam warned to late as the seeker fired at the copter.

"Missile!"

Reacting quickly Satoru tackled Sam to the ground as the copter spun out of control which made the tail blade slice through the building's roof.

"HANG ON, YOU TWO!" he heard Optimus called out to them.

"OPTIMUS!"

Looking around quickly as relief flooded his body at hearing the Prime's voice, Satoru pulled Sam over to a statue just as Megatron burst through the roof top. The two teens quickly climbed up on the edge as the Jonin looked down at the ground.

"No! No!"

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshlings?" Megatron asked them as he moved closer.

"Ooooh..." breathed Sam as he looked down at the below them. "Where do we go? No. Ah. Hh. No. No no no."

"Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet while the other mech will be my bonded," Megatron told him.

"Whoah!" Sam breathed as a look of horror crossed Satoru's face before disgust took control. "Oh, no, no, no, no." Sam looked at Megatron. "I'm never giving you this Allspark"

"And I would wither die than to ever be your bonded, you son of a bitch!" the Jonin yelled in anger.

"Oh, so unwise," growled the Decepticon Leader as he transformed his servo into a wrecking ball and slammed it into the statue that Sam and the young Jonin was hiding behind.

The two teens let lose screams and at the speed that they were falling, Satoru would never be able to grab Sam and flash to the ground, but to his eternal relief both him and the Witwicky were caught in a large hand.

"I got you both," a familiar voice spoke up making both teens to look up to see the Prime. "Hold onto the Cube, Sam." Optimus then started to slid down the buildings until a large figure slammed into him and sent him flying to the ground while the two teens held onto him like a lifeline before they crashed into the streets. "Sam?" The young boy looked up at him as the Jonin looked up over at Megatron. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice," Sam told him while panting. "No victory."

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest," the Prime told him making a pair of blue eyes to widen as the owner's head snapped towards him. "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

"What are you crazy?" the Jonin asked him angrily.

To his surprise and wonder a sad look passed across the Prime's face as his optics meet his eyes before it disappeared.

"Forgive me, Sweetspark," the Prime breathed.

"Optimus," Satoru started to say only to be cut off when Optimus put him and Sam on the ground.

"Get behind me," he ordered them as he stood up. "It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime," Megatron growled as he also got up.

The blue eyed Jonin grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled away form the fight.

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall.

"You still fight for the weak!" the Decepticon Leader yelled. "That is why you- lose!"

Satoru turned his blue eyes onto Sam as the fighting between both leaders continued.

"Sam, we can't offline Optimus," he breathed. "It's not right and it's not fair." Sam nodded his head in agreement. "So if putting the Cube into Optimus' chest while destroying them both than maybe it will do the same if it was put into Megatron's chest instead."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"It worth a shot, Sam," was his answer. "The Autobots can't lose their leader and without Optimus, we'll lose against the Decepticons." He looked at the fight to see Megatron having the upper hand. "There's also the fact that I really don't want to lose him like how I lost everything else." Sam nodded his head again before they watched Megatron get hit by a lot of missiles from all sides and then get tripped by Optimus which caused him to fail to the ground. This made Sam, who had tried to get away, to scrambled away from the Decepticon. "SAM!"

"MINE!"

"Whoa!" the Witwicky gasped. "Oh. Hh! Woah! Whoah!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Whoa-"

"Mine!" growled Megatron as he started to crowle. "All-spark-k!"

"Sam!" Optimus called out to him. "Put the Cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Sam Jumped up onto his feet where he fallen and held the Cube above his head making the red head to smile at him. "No, Sam!" He then thrust the Cube into Megatron's Spark Chamber and they all watched as the red energy form the Allspark vanished into Megatron making him stumble back, weak from the raw power of the Cuber and then fell to the ground, dead. As the young blue eyed Jonin came out of her hiding place as Optimus stood back up walking over to the dead Decepticon. "You left me no...choice, brother." This startled Satoru and horrified him as Optimus than knelt down to Sam's height. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

The 18-year-old turned around and a small smile came to his face as Mikaela and Bumblebee drove up before he looked over to Jazz, who smirked at him, as he sauntered over to him and held out his hand to him. He cackled before he stepped onto it and he brought him up and closer to his face.

"Am in your debt lil' lad," Jazz stated.

"Thank nothing of it Jazz," he told him with a smile. "I was happy to help."

He then put him back on the ground as the little bot that he had saved back at S7 came out of hiding to his surprise though he smiled big at the relief that he was safe.

"We have gained new ones new comrade," Optimus spoke up. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" a voice asked making Satoru to look over at Bumblebee in surprise.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus answered.

"You speak now?" asked Sam in shock.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bumblebee told him.

"I would also like to stay with Satoru," Jazz stated.

"If that is their choice," Optimus informed them.

"Yes," Sam answered.

The Jonin walked over to his Guardian Autobot with a smile while gently touching his leg.

"Of course, you can, Jazz," he stated.

The Prime smiled at seeing the close bond between Guardian and Charge that the Saboteur and the Jonin had with each other already.

...My Line...

It has been a month since the battle in Mission City and to Satoru's amusement as well as joy Sam was dating Mikaela though he didn't know where he stood with the Prime even though they were now on friendly terms with each other. But, right now all the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela, and him where the hilltop that the young Scout had his first break down.

...My Line...

 _With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet._

 _And fate has yielded its reward a new world to call home._

 _We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting._

 _I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart._

 _Like us, there's more to them...than meets the eye._

 _I am Optimus Prime._

 _And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars._

 _We are here._

 _We...are waiting_.-Optimus Prime

...My Line...

Satoru looked over at the Prime as he sent a message into space trying to wondering how he seems to know that he wants to ask about why he asked him to forgive him for being a suicidal baka and is able to avoid him or the change topic. Though he had first gave him a scolding of a life time for his stupid stunt that had his team in stitches as they watched and listened to a little human mech chow out their leader. Hell, even the human soldiers were also laughing at the sight that made. Ironhide had even said that he deserved it for being suicidal when the Prime had asked them why they were just laughing and that even they knew not to piss off anyone with a very short fuse, no matter the race. With a sigh, he pulled his mind out of the past before he turned his blue eyes onto where Sam and Mikaela were making out on top of Bumblebee much to him amusement and pity.


End file.
